two beds and a coffee machine
by khalya
Summary: tradcution de la fic de Sannikex. Hermione est marriée depuis 10 ans avec Viktor Krum. Depuis dix ans sa vie est un enfer, loin du monde de la magie. Elle finie par fuir. Et chez qui se réfugie t elle? Ronald Weasley. Mais Hermione peut elle encore aimer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (évidemment) pas plus que l'histoire que je ne fais que traduire.

Vous pouvez lire la version originale en suivant le lien: 

je n'arrive pas a mettre le lien mais vous pouvez la trouver dans mes favoris

cette histoire a été écrite par Sannikex.

J'ai conservé le titre en anglais ainsi que les paroles écrites en début de chapitres car il s'agit d'une chanson de savage garden qui a inspiré l'auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

_She takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming  
Now its time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

_/Savage Garden/_

* * *

Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait versé trop de larmes sur son sort. Qu'était devenue la brillante et autoritaire Hermione Granger, la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard, préfète et préfète en chef, qui rendait perplexe tous ceux l'ayant connue.  
Ceux qui l'avaient connus…  
Qui la reconnaîtrait aujourd'hui?  
Recroquevillée sur le sol, contusionnée et désillusionnée, entourée de meubles et de verre brisés.

Il était de nouveau rentré ivre.

A 20 ans, Hermione Granger avait épousé Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

Elle se releva, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur l'assaillie.  
Elle était si intelligente, oui, mais oh! Tellement naïve!  
Elle avait été aveugle au début de son mariage. Elle aurait du savoir que les sorciers bulgares avaient une autre vision du mariage.  
Mais elle ne savait pas.  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'irritation croissante de son mari.

Quand il avait suggéré qu'elle arrête de travailler, elle lui avait rit au nez.  
Quand ils avaient eu une dispute sur comment une épouse devait se comporter, elle avait crié sur lui.  
Mais elle avait considéré cela comme de simples accrochages.

La tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

La carrière de Viktor avait commencé à sombrer et son caractère avait suivi.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait frappé avait été quand son équipe avait perdu contre les Canons de Chudley.  
Secouée et furieuse, elle avait commencé à faire ses valises.  
Mais il l'avait arrêté, la suppliant de lui pardonner.  
Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait et cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.  
Puis les années avaient passées et Vanessa était née, tandis qu'Hermione se persuadait qu'elle aimait Viktor dont la carrière continuait à dégringoler.

Et puis, alors qu'elle était enceinte d'Henry, il avait été viré de l'équipe.  
Il l'avait tant battue qu'elle n'avait pas pu marcher pendant deux jours.  
C'était un miracle qu'Henry ait survécu.

Il lui avait interdit d'appeler ses amis depuis longtemps. Et ils continuaient à jouer cette mascarade du couple uni et heureux.

Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis depuis dix ans.  
Bien sur, ils s'étaient inquiétés au début, mais elle leur avait dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle voulait juste être avec sa famille.  
Ils avaient cessés d'écrire.

Elle ne savait rien de leur vie à part ce qu'elle en lisait dans les journaux.  
Harry Potter avait épousé Luna Lovegood, la gazette du sorcier n'avait parlé que de ça.  
Ronald Weasley était entré chez les Canons de Chudley. Elle avait pleuré ce jour là.  
Elle n'en savait pas plus.

Puis elle n'avait plus été autorisée à lire un journal sorcier. Viktor n'avait pas supporté la honte de son renvoi et ils avaient déménagés du coté moldu.

Elle se retrouvait, loin du monde qu'elle avait aimé, dans cette banlieue de Londres, confinée dans une maison sans terrasse.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.  
Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi.  
Pendant onze ans, elle l'avait supporté mais Viktor avait piétiné son cœur, brûlé ses rêves et détruit sa personnalité jusqu'à en faire sa fidèle et agréable épouse. Son esclave.

Elle l'avait regardé sombrer dans l'alcool pour oublier qu'il avait un jour été une célébrité et qu'à présent il n'était plus rien.

- _libérez moi_, murmura t elle.

Mais personne ne répondit.

* * *

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans ce que se sœur appelait le trône du célibataire.  
Elle n'avait pas tort pensa t il et il se servi de ses dents pour ouvrir une bouteille de bierraubeurre.  
Il avait 31 ans et toujours célibataire au grand désespoir de sa mère.  
Même Harry, qui avait évité ce sujet depuis qu'il savait qu'il mettait son ami mal à l'aise, lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas temps d'oublier et d'avancer.

* * *

Elle avait failli une fois… 

Elle était avec les enfants chez le grossiste. Elle avait les clefs de la voiture et de l'argent.  
Les portes automatiques s'étaient ouvertes puis refermées avec un grincement. Le soleil brillait.  
Mais elle n'avait pas osé.

Viktor avait leurs deux baguettes et elle n'avait qu'une voiture.

Elle s'était enfoncée dans le labyrinthe des rayonnages avec le sentiment d'avoir laissé une part d'elle-même sur le parking brûlant.  
Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Pas question.  
Elle ne laisserait pas ses enfants grandir auprès de lui.

Hermione se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le verre brisé.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas utile. Ses ronflements s'entendaient depuis le couloir.  
Il n'était pas sur le lit, il était couché sur le dos, à même le sol et ronflait, la bouche ouverte.  
Elle referma la porte en se maudissant d'ignorer où il cachait les baguettes.  
Elle avança dans le couloir avec le sentiment d'être une voleuse dans sa propre maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte suivante et la vue de sa fille assise sur le lit, le visage dans les mains, la frappa.

- _Vanessa_?

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Vanessa ne leva pas les yeux mais baissa ses mains et Hermione pu voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues et les taches humides sur les manches de son pyjama a motifs d'hippopotames souriants.

-_ Il a recommencé, n'est ce pas? Il t'a frappé._

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour mentir et prétendre qu'elle était tombée, mais rien ne sortit.  
Vanessa avait 9 ans et était intelligente. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps.

- _oui_

Vanessa leva brusquement les yeux et Hermione sourit tristement.

-_ Mais c'était la dernière fois. On s'en va. Allez! vite! on prend les garçons et on va à la voiture_.

Elle attacha les longs cheveux bruns et lisses de Vanessa, si différents des siens et se leva.

- _mais où?_

- _N'importe où…_

* * *

Elle tressailli en tournant la tête pour vérifier si Henry et Rorie étaient bien installés dans leurs sièges autos mais serra les dents et recula dans l'allée.

Elle vit un mouvement dans la maison voisine. Les voisins n'avaient pas appréciés ce tapage nocturne. Elle pria pour qu'ils n'appellent pas pour se plaindre et réveillent Viktor.

- _Maman, où on va?_ demanda Henry depuis son siège auto.

Elle lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur.  
Presque 6 ans, des yeux et des sourcils ébouriffés comme les siens, souvent froncés de concentration lorsqu'il regardait le monde qui l'entourait.  
Ses cheveux étaient sales, son pyjama froissé comme si elle l'avait sorti du lit pour le mettre dans la voiture.

- _C'est une surprise, chéri. Mais c'est loin. Dors_.

Pour une fois, il ne protesta pas.  
Rorie dormait déjà. Il n'avait qu'1 an et acceptait la plupart des évènements avec calme.

Ses enfants étaient les trois choses pour lesquelles elle pouvait remercier Viktor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour traduire mais j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment.**

**Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Sannikex et que vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris (désolée je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien)**

**Chapter Two**

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

_/Savage Garden/_

_- vous avez un sacré bleu, m'dame, vous vous êtes bagarrée ?_

Le jeune caissier rit de sa propre plaisanterie et Hermione fit un sourire appuyé.

_- j'ai été maladroite, je suis tombée dans les escaliers…_

Elle donna à son sourire un air embarrassé. Après dix ans, elle savait sur quels boutons appuyer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le jeune homme réagit comme tous les autres.

_- vous devriez être plus prudente, m'dame. Ce sera tout ?_

_- oui, merci_

_- long voyage ?_

Hermione l'ignora presque. Ils devaient sortir et s'en aller au plus vite ; L'aube allait se lever et ils avaient encore un long trajet à faire. Mais s'enfuir trop précipitamment lui ferait se souvenir de cette femme brune aux cheveux en bataille avec une gamine trop calme et des ecchymoses.

_- oui, nous allons à …_

Elle fit une pause, cherchant le nom d'une ville près d'Edimbourg avant de renoncer. Elle pouvait le dire, il n'y avait rien de suspect à aller à Edimbourg, et il faudrait à Viktor un certain temps avant de suivre leurs traces jusqu'à cette station service.

_- … Edimbourg. Famille…_

_- Joli coin. Vous vouliez éviter le trafic ?_ demanda t il avec un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui marquait 5 :30.

_- Oui. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard chez la belle mère,_ répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air concerné.

_- je vois… bon voyage !_

Il se tourna et monta le son de la petite télé sur le comptoir. Hermione couru presque et elle et Vanessa montèrent dans la voiture avec leurs achats. Ils étaient à encore cinq heures et demie de route d'Edimbourg, la plus sure des villes sorcières. Il y en avait bien entendu de plus proches, mais c'était celles que vérifierait en premier Viktor.

Elle soupira, il avait toutes les cartes en main et dans quelques minutes, il se lancerait à leur poursuite. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Elle avait laissé un mot parlant de shopping avec les enfants, et selon l'heure à laquelle il se réveillerait, cela le retarderait d'une ou deux heures.

_- maman, je dois faire pipi !_

_- je sais mon chéri, mais nous sommes presque arrivé._

_- Mais je dois faire pipi tout de suite !_

_- Et bien tu attendras, voila tout !_

Après 8 heures de route, ils étaient tous irrités et fatigués. Même Rorie avait commencé à chouiner. Hermione n'avait cessé d'osciller entre espoir et désespoir et ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle entra dans Edimbourg.

Si elle s'en souvenait bien, l'entrée de la communauté sorcière était dans une vieille maison sur King Stable's Road.

Elle s'en souvenait bien. Elle trouva la maison, fit sortir les enfants, toujours en pyjamas, et entra dans la maison sous le regard curieux de quelques passants. Mais la majorité des gens continuèrent leur chemin sans remarquer la jeune femme avec ses trois enfants si curieusement vêtus.

Elle fit entrer les enfants à sa suite dans un vieil ascenseur et pressa les boutons 6-2-4-4-2.  
L'ascenseur s'ébranla, s'élargit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le département écossais de la magie.  
Vanessa et Henry en restèrent bouche bée mais Hermione les poussa vers les cheminées.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant l'une d'elle et elle entendit Vanessa, qui portait Rorie pousser un petit cri et Henry avaler se salive de travers. Ils étaient trop petits pour se souvenir que leur propre maison avait un jour été raccordé au réseau de cheminées.

Elle chercha des yeux la sorcière qui pouvait la renseigner et l'interpella.

-_ hmmm…. Je souhaiterais avoir l'adresse de Monsieur Harry Potter, je vous prie._

La femme ouvrit un livre épais et commença à tourner les pages avant de s'interrompre brusquement

-_ Monsieur Potter a une adresse sécurisée. Il s'agit, après tout, d'une célébrité…_

La sorcière avait l'air ennuyée, comme quelqu'un à qui cette demande avait trop souvent été faite et qui devait répéter inlassablement la même réponse, ce qui, Hermione le réalisa soudain, était probablement le cas.

_- oh… Et Monsieur Ronald Weasley alors…_

_- Monsieur Weasley est également une célébrité et…_

Hermione l'interrompit

_- Pouvez vous vérifier ?_

La femme pinça les lèvres, ressemblant tout à coup au professeur MacGonnagall mais pointa sa baguette sur le livre et scanna les pages.

_- 6 route du Gobelin, à Londres,_ répondit elle d'un ton offensé.

- _Merci_, répondit Hermione avant de se relever. _Venez les enfants, je sais où nous allons._

Médusés, ils la suivirent, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione les poussa vers une autre cheminée, prit la poudre de cheminette sur le manteau et, Rorie dans ses bras et les deux autres serrés contre elle, elle jeta la poudre.

_- Londres !_

* * *

Ca avait été une nuit d'enfer. Les Abeilles avaient gagnées et sa tête lui rappelait qu'ils avaient fêté la victoire. Il sorti de son lit, sans trop de difficulté à son avis : un verre d'eau, un petit déjeuner et il serait comme neuf. Ou presque.  
Il venait de terminer son petit déjeuner et de poser l'assiette sur la pile de plus en plus haute de vaisselle sale quand il entendit frapper à la porte.  
C'était probablement Harry se dit il en allant ouvrir. Peut être avait il pu échapper à son travail et voulait il bore une bière ou simplement lui tenir compagnie.  
Il ouvrit la porte et se dit que ce n'était pas Harry.  
C'était une femme, avec un enfant dans les bras et deux autres qui se cachaient timidement derrière elle.  
Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez eux, il lui semblait les reconnaître… Il regarda la femme et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Et il comprit soudain qui était devant sa porte.

_- Hermione !_

* * *

Hermione failli lâcher Rorie quand il ouvrit. Il portait un boxer et des chaussettes, rien d'autre. Il semblait si différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…  
Le garçon grand et dégingandé qu'elle avait connu avait été remplacé par un homme puissant et musclé.  
Il avait ouvert avec un sourire qui s'était lentement effacé alors qu'il palissait.

« _Il ne me reconnaît pas_, paniqua t elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils tout en effleurant les enfants du regard »

Puis il se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux

_- Hermione !_

Il enfila un jeans et un Tshirt des Canons de Chudley. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue alors qu'elle le regardait arpenter la cuisine.  
Vanessa et Henry avaient prit Rorie et étaient allés se laver et se changer.

_- Alors Hermione… Tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres depuis des années et tu n'étais pas là quand on avait besoin de toi, tu n'es jamais venu nous voir… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?_

* * *

Il était perdu. Il détestait être perdu. Alors il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. A sa grande stupéfaction (et frayeur), elle se mit à pleurer. Elle baissa la tête et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots.

_- je… je ne pouvais… je voulais mais je…_

Il était incapable de faire autre chose que la regarder pleurer comme le faisait à présent Hermione et c'était Harry. De profonds sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Cela sonnait comme le désespoir.

_- papa la frappe,_ dit une petite voix de la porte. Vanessa se tenait dans l'encadrement avec ses longs cheveux humides et ses yeux noirs fixés sur sa mère.

_- Quoi ?_

Vanessa eut un mouvement de recul tant l'homme si gentil devint soudain imposant. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il se redressa. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle incrédulité dans la voix de quelqu'un.

_- Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Hermione !_

Mais Hermione ne pouvait que pleurer.

_- Elle a plein de bleus partout. Mais elle les cache avec du maquillage._

Ron se pencha par-dessus la table et ôta ses mains de son visage. Elle fui son regard, mais la mauvaise qualité du maquillage et la forte lumière confirmèrent les paroles de Vanessa.

Ron sentit ses jambes le lâcher.

_- oh, par Merlin ! Le fils de pute ! L'espèce de sale bâtard ! Le…_ Il se souvint soudain de la présence de la gamine et serra les dents. _Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Hermione ?_

Vanessa répondit une fois de plus à la place de sa mère

_- il a sa baguette_

Ron se mordit les lèvres au sang. Ce… Ce… Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier Viktor, pas même dans les pires expressions des jumeaux. Il lutta pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Il avait blessé Hermione ! Il lui avait retiré son seul moyen de défense !

Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard, il voulait envoyer Viktor en enfer mais il y avait d'autres choses à faire avant.

_- allez viens, Hermione._

Il la souleva de sa chaise et constata à quel point elle était légère… Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une colère comme celle qui l'envahit alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras une Hermione toujours secouée de sanglots.

_- occupe toi de tes frères, trouve quelque chose à manger_, ordonna t il à Vanessa qui hocha la tête.

Il monta les escaliers et déposa Hermione, toujours en larmes, dans son lit. Il se redressa et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_- Faut que tu dormes. Je… Je vais…_

Elle se tourna sur le coté et le regarda mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait murmuré.

_- pardon ?_ Il du se pencher pour l'entendre

_- reste,_ souffla t elle, le visage caché.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune ne restait assez longtemps pour avoir un sens.  
Alors il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta avec elle, mais elle finit par s'endormir.  
L'avoir si près de lui lui faisait réaliser que ses sentiments pour Hermione n'étaient pas morts, ni même moins intense que jadis.

_- Ca fait 20 ans. Je t'aime depuis 20 ans. Ca représente deux tiers de ma vie.  
Mais tu ne l'as jamais su n'est ce pas ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis.  
Comment aurais je pu ? Comment aurais je pu te dire quoi que ce soit alors que tu étais avec ce putain de « vicky » Krum ! Je n'ai rien dit.  
Pourquoi m'aurais tu choisis, hein ? Un pauvre type qui rêvait de Quidditch mais qui n'était rien à coté d'une célèbre, admirée et riche star du Quidditch qui t'as aimée et adorée dès la première fois où il t'as vu.  
Maintenant je sais ce que j'aurais du faire.  
Mais qui aurais tu choisis Hermione ?_

Il la regarda dormir, détaillant la peau pale et les ecchymoses et il ressentit un grand vide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Sannikex et que vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris (désolée je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien)**

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil se couchait et la maison était silencieuse.

« Les enfants ! », fut sa première pensée. Puis elle vit le plateau.  
Une note, avec ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant l'écriture de Ron (combien de ses devoirs avait-elle corrigé !?), l'informait qu'ils étaient allés au Terrier et qu'elle pouvait les y rejoindre si elle le souhaitait.  
Mais à l'idée de voir tous ces visages emplis de compassion… elle en était malade d'avance.

Elle préféra manger la nourriture qu'il avait laissée pour elle.  
Elle supposait qu'il avait cuisiné, et même si ce n'était que des œufs brouillés et des toasts, c'était bon et elle était impressionnée

Elle-même n'avait jamais été capable de cuisiner, au grand désappointement de Viktor.  
Au début il pensé que c'était mignon, une femme totalement sans espoir dans une cuisine, mais ensuite il avait exigé qu'elle apprenne.  
Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit et serait toujours, au mieux, médiocre, et ses yeux furieux l'avait rendue de plus en plus nerveuse et maladroite et la moitié de ses repas étaient trop ceci ou trop cela.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné, elle prit une douche et resta un moment avec les vêtements qu'elle portait depuis deux jours à la main, à se demander qu'en faire.  
Ron ne se fâcherait pas si elle lui empruntait une paire de pantalons et un sweat-shirt, n'est ce pas ?  
Mais…. et si il devenait fou de rage ?  
Elle secoua la tête, Ron n'était pas comme ça.  
Evidemment, parfois il se mettait en colère, vraiment en colère, et le faisait savoir, il ne le cachait pas.  
Et ça tombait souvent sur d'innocentes personnes. Mais, elle le savait, il n'avait jamais frappé plus faible que lui.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, et sourit devant le désordre qui y régnait. Elle sorti un sweater orange (les Canons de Chudley bien sur) et un pantalon de jogging.  
Elle tressa soigneusement ses cheveux, comme le voulait Viktor, une habitude qu'elle mettrait du temps à surmonter. Elle prit le plateau et descendit avec.

Elle remarqua que la cuisine était en désordre, mais à part ça, il s'agissait d'une jolie pièce, lumineuse, avec une grande table.  
Mais il vivait seul. C'était une trop grande table pour une seule personne.  
Il était célibataire, enfin elle supposait… elle espérait plutôt qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie ; Ron ne comprendrait pas pourquoi une petite amie n'apprécierait pas qu'Hermione vive dans cette maison.  
Il n'avait jamais comprit les filles.

Elle posa le plateau et commença à nettoyer.  
Elle n'avait peut être jamais été une bonne cuisinière, mais elle était douée pour faire le ménage.  
C'était du planning et de l'organisation et sa maison avait toujours été parfaitement propre.  
Elle ne mit pas longtemps à finir, et fit le tour de la maison a la recherche d'autre chose a faire.

Elle constata qu'une fille avait du l'aider à aménager son intérieur ; c'était vraiment agréable, avec des photo et des dessins (de ses neveux et nièces) accroché aux murs.  
Elle trouva une photo d'elle, avec Harry et Ron, sur la cheminée. C'était avant la 7éme année supposa t'elle, car Harry semblait heureux, enfin aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être avec le poids qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules.  
La photo avait été prise sur les marches d'entrée de Poudlard et ils portaient leurs uniformes.  
Elle était entre les deux garçons, ses bras autour de leur taille et les leurs autours de ses épaules.  
Ils riaient.

Elle enleva doucement la poussière puis attaqua le ménage.  
Après tout, se dit elle, c'était bien le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après ce que Ron avait fait pour elle.  
Elle avait presque fini quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que tout était immaculé.

-_ Déjà la ? Tes idiots de frères ont déjà traumatisés mes enfants ?_ Dit elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux injectés de sang de Viktor.

* * *

-_ Harry il faut que je te parle. En privé_.

Il se pencha en avant et vit au visage de son ami que celui-ci avait comprit à quel point il était sérieux.  
Harry hocha la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa plus jeune fille.

Ron s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils sur la véranda.  
La nuit était chaude et la lune presque pleine. Il eut une pensée pour Lupin qui discutait avec Arthur à propos des dernières nouvelles du ministère.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- _alors_ ?

Ron se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile.

- _Hermione n'est pas venu me rendre visite_.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-_ mais tu as dis…_

_- je sais ce que j'ai dis !_

Il avait débarqué au dîner de famille avec trois enfants en disant à tout le monde que Hermione était venu faire une visite mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle viendrait plus tard dans la semaine mais qu'il avait voulu leur présenter les enfants de suite.  
Ils avaient été traités comme des rois depuis le premier instant où ils étaient entrés ici.

Harry ne se formalisa pas de la colère dans la voix de Ron. Il connaissait son ami. Ron s'emballait très vite.

- _j'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que j'étais toujours amoureux d'Hermione_.

Harry choisit ses mots avec soin.

_- es tu sur que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es heureux de la revoir ?_

_- non. Au début oui mais ensuite… je… Harry, ce bâtard la bat !_

Harry se redressa.

_- elle est venu chez moi avec ses enfants et je… j'ai… je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, débarquer comme ça après 10 ans, et elle a éclaté en sanglots !  
Hermione pleurait, Harry !  
Et sa fille me dit calmement ce « papa la frappe » et… je ne crois pas avoir été aussi furieux dans toute ma vie que lorsqu'elle a continué en disant qu'il lui avait prit sa baguette.  
Elle a vécu du coté moldu sans sa baguette et sans aucun contact avec personne et nous, on était assis ici, furieux après elle parce elle nous avait tourné le dos.  
Je ne peux vraiment pas supporter l'idée de ce qu'elle a traversé pendant que je la détestais pour ne nous avoir jamais contacté…_

Harry resta silencieux, abasourdit, tandis que son cerveau assimilait les paroles de Ron.

C'était si étrange… Hermione était forte… elle n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un la traiter comme ça…

- _et quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras_, continua Ron, _j'ai sentit que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer…  
Je suis vraiment pathétique, n'est ce pas ?  
Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je lui avait dit… peut être… peut être qu'elle m'aurait choisi.  
Et alors tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé… on aurait été heureux… on aurait pas arrêté de se disputer, évidemment, mais on aurait été heureux.  
Je ne serais pas seul, elle ne serait pas brisée et ses enfants auraient été les miens._

Ron baissa la tête et rencontra le regard de Harry.  
La rage qu'il avait lui-même ressentit était clairement visible derrière les verres ronds et il réalisa pourquoi il y avait des gens qui avaient peur de Harry Potter.

- _je veux d'abord la voir, Ron. Ensuite on expédiera Krum en enfer_.

Ron hocha la tête.

-_ va t'excuser auprès de la famille. Je rentre prévenir Hermione de ta venue_.

Il disparut dans un « pop ! »

- _ça c'est pathétique Ron… 20 ans pour que tu puisse ne serait ce que penser dire à Hermione que tu l'aimais_…

Il secoua la tête et rentra. Il se demanda comment il se sentirait si Luna avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir sans elle.

Mme Weasley se hâta vers lui et Harry vit à quel point elle voulait savoir de quoi lui et Ron avaient parlé. Il parla donc le premier pour prévenir les questions.

- _Mme Weasley, il s'est passé quelque chose. Au boulot. Je dois y aller. Vraiment désolé_.

Le visage de Molly se ferma.

- _oh ! Ces officiels du ministère t'ont fait travailler toute la journée ! Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu avais quartier libre ce soir !_

_- les aurors ne se reposent jamais, Mme Weasley_ !

Il sortit dans le hall sur ces mots et quelques secondes plus tard, Luna le suivit.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et Harry sentit à quel point elle lisait en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais elle posa une main sur ses lèvres.

- _tu me diras plus tard_, murmura t elle avec un signe de tête vers la porte.

Il suivit son regard et vit plusieurs paires d'yeux curieux qui les observaient depuis le salon.  
Il hocha la tête et lui donna un sage baiser.

- _ce soir_, souffla t il avant de disparaître dans un « pop ! ».

Luna soupira et espéra qu'elle saurait ce qui avait rendu son époux aussi furieux.

Elle entendit Mme Weasley crier « pas de transplanage à l'intérieur ! » depuis sa cuisine et retourna dans le salon.

Il n'était pas toujours facile d'être mariée à un auror de première classe, mais il y avait pire comme mari, se dit elle, comme un bagarreur ou un membre de l'équipe des Tornades !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Sannikex et que vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris (désolée je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien)**

**Désolée pour la longue longue longue attente, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver assez de temps pour tout faire !**

**En tout cas, voila le chapitre 4 !! Biz**

* * *

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
There__'s hope in the darkness  
I know youre gonna make it  
_

Ron les entendit avant de les voir. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Un homme, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant Viktor Krum, se dressait, une main empoignant les cheveux d'Hermione, lui tordant la tête en arrière, et sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui hurlait dessus.

Tous deux se calmèrent à son entrée.

« Ron ! »

Si Viktor avait continué à pointer sa baguette sur la gorge d'Hermione, Ron n'aurait pas bougé, mais il s'était tourné vers lui qui était plus rapide et nettement plus sobre et Ron lança un sort avant même que Krum ouvre la bouche.  
Hermione laissa échapper un cri lorsque la poignée de cheveux que tenait fermement le bulgare s'arracha dans sa chute.

Qu'avait elle fait ?! Elle avait conduit Viktor jusqu'à Ron !  
Timidement, elle leva les yeux.  
Mais Ron ne la regardait pas.

Il avait agrippé Viktor par sa chemise et l'avait soulevé comme une poupée de chiffon pour l'asseoir sans ménagement sur une chaise.  
Avec des gestes mesurés, il conjura une corde et entreprit de ligoter l'homme stupéfixé au meuble.

« Ron ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ni même ne la regarda, se concentrant sur les cordes.  
Puis il se redressa et Hermione vit la fureur dans ses yeux. D'un geste, il annula le sort d'entrave.

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle t'a dit, s'écria aussitôt Viktor, C'est la première fois que ça… que tout ça arrive ! J'étais inquiet ! Elle a foutu le camp avec les gosses ! Les gosses !! Et j'étais inquiet… »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par le poing de Ron qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire

« Ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça d'Hermione ! Tu n'es même pas digne de la regarder, sale bâtard ! »

Viktor lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Parce que toi oui ? C'est moi qu'elle a choisi !

« et de toute évidence elle a eu tord, répondit une voix du pas de la porte.

- Harry ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Etait ce bien Harry Potter ? Le garçon maigrichon qu'elle avait connu, affublé de lunettes cassées et de vêtements trop grands ?

L'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte était un homme très séduisant et très dangereux.  
Il lui adressa un sourire triste et ses yeux redevinrent de glace en se posant sur Viktor.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle fut sure qu'il pourrait tuer son mari sur place.

Mais au lieu de ça, il tira une paire de menotte de sa ceinture et elle reconnu la marque qui y était poinçonnée. Il était Auror ! Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit le nombre d'étoiles : un auror de première classe ! Comme il l'avait toujours voulu !

Harry ouvrit les menottes et jeta un Silencio sur Viktor, une rage froide au fond des yeux.  
Ron ne tenta pas de dissimuler sa fureur en se dressant, tremblant de rage, face à son ancienne idole.  
Puis, il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses yeux bleus passant de la colère à l'inquiétude dès qu'ils se posèrent sur Hermione.

Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir attiré Viktor chez lui.

« - ca va Hermione ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui mais tout ce qu'elle put prononcer fut un faible non.

Il aurait pu gérer les larmes, la colère, n'importe quoi mais pas ce non désespéré.  
Il ouvrit les bras et elle le prit par surprise, se hissant sur ses genoux et se serrant contre lui, les bras passés autour de son cou.  
Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et il enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, je suis tellement désolé ! »

* * *

Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, tous les trois. Comme au temps où ils étaient inséparables.  
La rumeur lui avait apprit que beaucoup de gens faisait référence à eux comme au « trio ». Mais tout ce qui les avait unis avait depuis longtemps été détruit peu à peu.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'assit avec eux à la table de cuisine de Ron, Hermione se dit que peut être, seulement peut être, ils pourraient combler le gouffre installé entre eux.  
C'était la faute de Viktor, mais pas seulement… Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu trouver une solution. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils la voient ainsi.  
Elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle était devenu et inconsciemment s'était attribué une part de responsabilité.  
Mais elle ne voulait plus y penser. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Plus jamais.

« Alors ? J'ai lu dans le journal que tu avais épousé Luna ? »

Elle fit un sourire hésitant et tenta de cacher ses interrogations. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait Harry et Ginny… et elle avait le cœur brisé de ne pas avoir été là pour voir pourquoi il avait choisit Luna.  
Son meilleur ami s'était marié et elle n'avait pas été là.

Quand elle vit son air sombre s'adoucir à ces mots, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ouais. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite ! » Il sourit et continua « et j'ai rencontré tes enfants ce soir. Ils ont l'air de chouettes gosses, même avec… » Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard nerveux. « Ton Henry et ma fille se sont très vite entendus »

Hermione en sentit presque sa mâchoire tomber. Enfants ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses amis puissent eux aussi avoir des enfants. Harry ? Père ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit un bon père mais c'était si irréel ! Dans son esprit il était toujours le jeune homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle…

« Tu as un enfant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit. Si Viktor avait, ne serait ce qu'une fois, regardé ses enfants avec le regard qu'avait Harry lorsqu'il pensait aux siens, elle aurait pu pardonner beaucoup de choses.

« Deux. Lily et Hope, sept et cinq ans. Entre Hope et Henry ça a tout de suite fait Tilt ! »

Elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler malgré son sourire.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer ! C'est juste que…vous m'avez tellement manqués ! J'aurais du être là ! Quand tu t'es fiancé, quand tu t'es marié, quand tu as été nommé auror de première classe, quand Lily est née, pour tous ses anniversaires, quand Hope est née et pour tous ses anniversaires aussi. Et pour tous les tiens ! Et ceux de Luna ! Et Ron, quand tu as été promu ! Quand tu as eu vingt ans ! Quand tu en as eu trente ! Quand tu faisais une fête ! Quand tu ne rangeais pas ta maison ! J'aurais du être là pour être sur ton dos et… juste pour être là…

- on ne te reproche rien, Hermione » La voix de Ron semblait plus rauque et il gardait les yeux fixé à l'endroit ou il se tenait lorsque les collègues d'Harry avaient embarqué Viktor. Harry quitta son siège de l'autre coté de la table pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Hermione, tu n'étais pas là, mais toi et Ron étiez la seule famille que j'avais quand on est entré à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier juste parce que tu étais absente alors j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois la marraine de Lily, même sans ton consentement. Le ministre a accepté puisque tu ne vivais plus dans le monde sorcier. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent et, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle pleura sur toutes ses années de sa vie qui ne lui avaient pas appartenues.

« Tiens » Ron lui tendis une poche de glace pour sa main contusionnée et s'assit face à elle.

Ils étaient toujours dans la cuisine et il était presque minuit.  
Harry devait aller s'occuper du cas de Viktor au ministère et après l'avoir serré une dernière fois dans ses bras il les laissa dans un silence maladroit.

« Donne moi ta main, je vais la soigner »

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Sa voix était rauque et sa barbe commençait à former une ombre. Il semblait fatigué. Sa main dans la sienne était si petite. Il avait tellement grandit. Ce Ron Weasley était si différent du caractériel et un peu timide adolescent qu'elle avait connu et pourtant, il était encore tellement ce garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Il murmura un sort et les ecchymoses sur sa main disparurent.

« Merci. Où as-tu appris à soigner ? » Elle retira sa main de sa prise. Il haussa les épaules et commença à jouer avec sa baguette, lançant de petites étincelles rouges sur la table.

« Et bien, tu connais quelques sorts de soin quand tu t'occupe d'une équipe de Quidditch. Beaucoup de blessures… »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Elle pianota sur la table de ses doigts guéris et lui jeta un regard. Ses yeux bleus clair, comme un ciel d'été, fixaient sa baguette qu'il faisait tournoyer dans ses longs doigts. De trop long bras, nez, jambes, pieds… avant son corps était mal proportionné et maladroit. A présent il avait l'air…fort.

Il n'était pas vraiment séduisant. Son nez était encore un peu trop long et il semblait avoir été cassé plus d'une fois. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus vraiment carotte, comme si la couleur avait foncé et ils étaient plus longs qu'avant. Son front portait quelques rides, comme on peu en avoir lorsque l'on est concentré. Sa peau était plus bronzée et tannée. Il devait probablement passer beaucoup de temps en extérieur. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et elle se demanda si le muscle saillait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il était en colère. Sa bouche était ordinaire, mais lorsqu'il souriait, on craquait immédiatement et il était impossible de ne pas lui rendre son sourire. Dans l'ensemble il était agréable à regarder avec sa haute taille et ses cheveux roux foncés.

« Ron… » Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle tenta désespérément de ne pas détourner le regard. « Je suis désolée d'avoir conduit Viktor jusqu'ici… Je… Je déménagerais aussi vite que je pourrais… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en débarquant sur le pas de ta porte avec trois enfants… j'ai juste…

- Hermione. Hermione, écoute-moi. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux que le fait que tu te sois tourné vers moi pour demander de l'aide. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites avec tes enfants. D'autre part, je suis ravi que cet enfoiré se soit pointé ici. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais été obligé de le pourchasser jusqu'au fond du trou où il se cachait. Mais maintenant il est bon pour de très longues vacances en prison après ça j'espère qu'il brulera en enfer ! »

Elle n'aimait pas le ton sadique de sa voix. Ca ne sonnait pas comme du Ron. Elle se leva, un peu ébranlée. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle voulait s'allonger, rabattre les couvertures sur elle et dormir, oublier et ne plus se réveiller avant que tout aille bien.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Trois enfants dépendaient de sa force.

« Je dois récupérer mes enfants.

- Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux. » Sa colère semblait avoir fondu d'un coup.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, mais l'image du clan Weasley au complet, de toutes ces questions, toute cette agitation, et toute cette pitié s'imposa à son esprit.

« Oui merci. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour te rembourser tout ce que je te dois, Ron »

Il lui sourit tristement

« On est amis, Hermione. »


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (évidemment) pas plus que l'histoire que je ne fais que traduire.

Vous pouvez lire la version originale en suivant le lien sur mon profil.

Cette histoire a été écrite par Sannikex.

J'ai conservé le titre en anglais ainsi que les paroles écrites en début de chapitres car il s'agit d'une chanson de savage garden qui a inspiré l'auteur.

* * *

Par ailleurs, je viens de créer un espace de discussion sous forme de forum Harry Potter, où vous pouvez parler de tout et de rien, faire la pub de vos fic, donner des nouvelles ou repondre aux questions de vos fans... Il est tout nouveau et j'ai besoin de membres! lol! J'espere que vous viendrez nombreux! Le lien est sur mon profil.

* * *

Elle savait qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle et cela l'encouragea à faire quelque chose. Il méritait d'autant plus qu'elle le remercie qu'il ne demandait rien. Il déposait les enfants au Terrier tous les matins et allait les chercher en revenant du travail.  
Il disait qu'elle avait besoin de repos et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle n'était pas habituée à ne rien faire. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir trois enfants sur les bras, une maison à faire tourner et un mari dont elle s'inquiétait.  
Ex mari se répéta t elle

Le matin même, elle avait enlevé son alliance et l'avait mise dans son sac.  
C'était étrange de ne plus l'avoir à son doigt et seule une bande de peau plus blanche témoignait de son existence.

C'était comme l'impact qu'avait eu Viktor sur sa vie, il était parti, mais même si elle l'avait expulsé de son existence, sa présence planait toujours sur elle.  
Tout comme elle pouvait ôter son alliance mais elle ne pouvait rien faire sur la trace pale que celle ci avait laissée.  
Elle s'était surprise à se demander quand est ce qu'il rentrerait à la maison, noyer sa colère dans l'alcool.  
Elle semblait tout simplement incapable d'échapper à son ancienne vie.

Elle posa les T-shirts fraichement repassés sur son lit, qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait avant de partir. Sans doute, Madame Weasley l'avait elle harcelé toute son adolescence jusqu'à ce que ca devienne un automatisme.

On frappa à la porte et elle se figea, sentant ses muscles se tendre. Viktor ne pouvait pas être là. C'était probablement quelqu'un qui vendait quelque chose ou qui voulait demander son chemin.  
Elle arriva en haut des escaliers et allait descendre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- _Hermione! C'est Ginny! J'entre!_

Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante entra et Hermione émit un son étranglé.

- _Ginny_ ?

La femme la regarda et s'approcha des escaliers.

- _Salut Hermione_.

Etait ce vraiment Ginny ? La femme dans le hall n'avait rien de la fille décharnée dont elle se souvenait.

Cette femme était stupéfiante avec ses cheveux rouges vifs et sa silhouette parfaite. Et également, nota Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie typiquement féminine, des jambes sans fin.  
Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, avec une Jeans, un haut moulant, des boots et une veste en peau de dragon.  
Ginny n'avait elle réellement qu'un an de moins qu'elle ? En comparaison, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait passer pour la mère de son amie.  
Machinalement, elle tira sur le T-shirt trop large qu'elle avait emprunté à Ron.

- _et bien… Je suis contente de te voir Ginny_.

Elle pensait que sa grimace pouvait passer pour un sourire.

- _Tu n'en pense pas un mot ! Pas encore ! Mais attend qu'on ait fait du shopping ! Apres tu seras vraiment heureuse de me voir !_

_- Shopping ?_

_- Oui, Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais rien à te mettre et que tu ne voudrais pas récupérer tes affaires_.

Comment le savait-il ? Tous ses vêtements avaient été touchés et approuvés par Viktor.  
Comment par la barbe de Merlin, était elle tombée assez bas pour avoir besoin de son aval quand aux vêtements qu'elle portait ?

- _Et Ron m'a demandé qu'elle taille je pensais que tu faisais pour qu'il puisse aller t'acheter quelques affaires_, continua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. _Les mecs ! Comme s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit aux fringues ! Il t'aurait probablement acheté une barboteuse géante avec le logo des canons de Chudley. Alors je me suis dis que tu allais avoir besoin de mes talents de professionnelle du shopping et d'un peu de compagnie féminine_.

Elle fit un sourire à Hermione dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

- _mais je suis en train de repasser_.

Ginny ne releva même pas la pitoyable excuse. Elle se contenta d'enlever sa veste et de la jeter sur la rampe d'escalier avant de monter les marches avec la vigueur d'une adolescente.

- _Je vais t'aider et on aura fini en un rien de temps ! bon sang, je n'ai pas repassé depuis dix ans. Merci Merlin pour les elfes de maisons ! Payés figure toi ! Je n'ai pas oublié_ !

Elle passa devant Hermione et entra dans la chambre.

- _oh ! Par tous les fondateurs de la magie ! Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ici_ ?

Elle se précipita dans la chambre et trouva Ginny, au milieu de la pièce les bras écartés.

- _J'ai juste…_

_- C'est tellement propre que je peux même voir le sol ! tu es absolument fantastique_ !

Hermione se sentit rougir et fut secrètement heureuse que Ginny ait remarqué ses efforts.

- _merci._

_- J'espère que Ron te paye !_

_- Non ! Non, Je vis ici avec mes trois enfants et il a été tellement gentil avec nous, ce n'est vraiment rien. Mais il aime quand tout est propre._

_- Il a intérêt ! Maintenant on y va_ !

Elles commencèrent par le babillage de Ginny a propos des soldes et des beaux magasins.

- _Ginny ! Je n'ai pas d'argent !_

_- Bien sur que si. Tu as l'argent de cet enfoiré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !_

_- Je n'en veux pas_ !

Le visage de Ginny s'était durci lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Viktor. Avec une lueur froide dans les yeux, elle se redressa.

- _Je peux le comprendre Hermione. Mais regarde autour de toi, ça ne serait pas amusant de tout dépenser, de le laissé ruiné ? Humm_ ?

* * *

- _J'ai dépensé plus en une seule journée qu'en trois mois de courses pour la maison_ !

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux, ses pieds douloureux et avec un léger mal de tête. Ginny lui sourit.

- _C'est agréable, n'est ce pas_ ?

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient dans l'un des restaurants les plus en vue du chemin de traverse, Martha's, où vous pouviez vous asseoir pour regarder les gens déambuler dans la rue, où vous installer pour manger à l'une de leur élégante tables, servis par des serveurs discrets, bercés par les tintements des couverts et les conversations.  
C'était un restaurant luxueux mais informel.  
Ginny sortit un petit miroir de poche et rectifia son rouge à lèvre sous le regard appréciateur des hommes présents.

- _Comment fais tu pour paraître si jeune_ ? demanda Hermione en rougissant.

Mais Ginny ne sembla pas gênée. Elle envoya un baiser à son reflet et rangea le miroir.

- _J'ai une vie sexuelle débridée._

_- Ginny_ ! S'offusqua Hermione en s'empourprant sous les regards amusés qui se tournèrent vers elles.

- _Le sexe est important. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord ne sont pas bons pour ça. Et je suis heureuse. Je me réveille chaque matin en me demandant si je rêve encore et_…

Un serveur s'approcha et les interrompis poliment.

- _Votre table est prête Madame Malefoy. Par ici_.

Hermione se figea. Malefoy ? Comme dans… Draco Malefoy ? Hébétée elle rattrapa Ginny et lui souffla :

- _Est-ce qu'il a bien dit Mal_efoy ?

Au lieu de rire et de répondre : tu es dingue ? Ginny lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- _tu veux dire que… Ron ! C'est tout lui ça ! Eviter les sujets pénibles_ ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à leur table. _Je suis mariée avec Draco Malefoy, Hermione. Nous avons quatre enfants._

_- Mais…_

_- Il a vraiment changé tu sais_.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Ginny.

- _Je… mais… comment ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire !_

_- Raconte ! Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence !_

_- Tu étais là, Hermione. Ca a commencé à Poudlard_.

Alors que leurs boissons leurs étaient servies, Hermione s'interrogea. Est-ce que Ginny avait mentionné Malefoy ? Pas plus qu'un autre. Elle se plaignait juste de son comportement. Et plus tard… non, elle ne se rappelait d'aucun moment ou Ginny avait agit différemment envers Malefoy qu'envers tous les autres.

Avec un sourire dans les yeux, la rouquine reprit :

- _en secret bien sur_. Elle sirota sa « vision de velane » une boisson très douce à base de champagne. _Draco était un peu obsédé par moi à Poudlard. Rien de plus sérieux qu'un flirt mais il était attiré. Surtout parce que c'était interdit. Son subconscient était sans doute attiré par le danger de cette relation. Une Weasley ! Totalement inacceptable et contre toute son éducation. Tu sais comment c'était, être un ado avec toutes ces hormones qui bouillonnent ! Toujours est-il que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en lui au début de ma quatrième année. Il me déconcertait. Il avait l'habitude de m'observer de la table des Serpentard avec un regard si intense, comme s'il était gêné de me regarder mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un peu suspicieux aussi, du genre : « par l'enfer qu'est ce que tu m'as fais » et très, très en colère.  
Bref, comme s'était Malefoy, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me regardait. Il était toujours aussi mauvais par ailleurs. Et puis pendant ma cinquième année, quand il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, il a disparu et je ne l'ai plus vu jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse au quartier Général de l'Ordre_.

Hermione se souvenait de tout cela. Une nuit, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le mot de passe avait tambouriné à la porte, criant que les mangemorts étaient en chemin.  
L'ordre entier s'était rassemblé dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte, chaque baguette brandie vers l'homme encapuchonné se tenant sur le palier. Celui-ci avait jeté sa propre baguette sur le coté et avait retiré sa cagoule, révélant la caractéristique chevelure blond pale.  
« Ils arrivent » Cela avait déclenché le chaos. La moitié d'entre d'eux pendait que Malefoy avait du entendre où été le Quartier Général et qu'il venait les prévenir, l'autre moitié pensait qu'il faisait lui-même partie des mangemorts et qu'il leur tendait un piège.  
Enfin quelqu'un avait eu le bon sens de crier : « taisez-vous ! Ecoutez ce qu'a à dire Malefoy ! » Tout le monde s'était tu et le jeune homme avait grincé : « Je suis venu vous dire tout ce que je sais en échange d'un abri et d'une protection » Après de nombreuses discussions, l'ordre avait accepté.

Hermione revint au présent tandis que Ginny reprenait son récit.

- _Comme tu le sais il a été placé sous la protection de l'ordre pour son aide. Peut être te souviens tu de l'endroit où ils l'ont insta_llé ? sourit Ginny et Hermione eu un flash back.

- _Chez toi _!

- _Exactement_ !

Hermione se rappelait à présent. Quand le Quartier Général avait été déplacé au Terrier, les enfants Weasley avaient fait semblant de déménager et de prendre leurs propres appartements afin que les mangemorts ne soit pas conduit directement au Terrier s'ils cherchaient l'un d'entre eux et ainsi ne tombe pas directement au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.  
Mais les Weasley n'avaient jamais habités leurs appartements, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'ordre, dormant où ils le pouvaient, dans un coin, sur un canapé, mais toujours près de leur merveilleuse horloge.

- _Comme je devais aller régulièrement à mon appartement, y lancer quelques sorts, bref donner l'illusion que j'y vivais, j'ai été désignée pour m'occuper de Draco. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment ravi de l'arrangement. Tu sais que sa mère a été tué le jour où il nous a rejoins, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il nous a rejoint. Sa mère était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux et Voldemort le savait. Aussi après qu'il ait échoué à tuer Dumbledore et ensuite la famille Crivey, il a été puni en devant regarder sa mère mourir_.

La voix de Ginny était devenue soudain froide et insensible et Hermione pouvait voir la rage dans ses yeux. Elle savait que si l'un des Mangemorts qui avait tué la mère de Malefoy avait rencontré Ginny Weasley, pardon, Malefoy, sa vie n'aurait pas valu la moitié d'une cacahouète. Ginny avait toujours farouchement défendu ceux qu'elle aimait, Hermione le savait bien. Comme du temps où la petite et timide Ginny Weasley, avait ordonné à un Draco Malefoy qui la dépassait de deux tête de laisser Harry tranquille dans la librairie Fleury et Botts.

- _Il n'a pas vraiment montré son meilleur coté, il était même pire que d'habitude, en fait. En même temps, j'étais vraiment désespérée, nous étions en train de perdre et je ne pouvais pas aider, maman s'obstinait à me trouver trop jeune.  
J'avais l'impression que personne ne faisait attention à moi et été embarqué dans quelque chose dont je ne faisais pas partie.  
Draco et moi avons eu quelques disputes assez mémorables, à la limite du duel, quand il a déversé sur moi sa colère et son chagrin au pire moment qu'il pouvait trouver.  
Les semaines ont passé et je te regardais chercher des informations sur les Horcruxes tandis que Ron et Harry les cherchaient dehors. Apres un assez pénible épisode d'auto apitoiement, je suis retourné à l'appartement et la première chose que j'ai entendue m'a donné envie de tourner les talons et de le laisser sans nourriture. Et puis j'ai compris ce qu'il disait. Il m'insultait pour quelque chose que j'avais dis trois semaines plus tôt. Il m'avait entendu et se rappelais ce que je lui avais hurlé ce qui voulait dire qu'il m'avait réellement écouté. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'allais vraiment pas bien, j'avais l'impression que personne ne se souciait de moi, et la personne que je détestais le plus, après Voldemort et ses mangemorts, était la seule qui m'écoutait_.

Si Hermione avait été la personne qu'elle était à cette époque, elle aurait probablement élevée une objection, mais elle connaissais maintenant l'horreur d'être seule dans une pièce pleine de monde, et comprenait à quel point la jeune Ginny avait pu se sentir négligée par tous.

-_ Alors j'ai essayé quelque chose de différent. Plus d'insultes, mais lui dire comment je me sentais. Bien sur, j'ai hurlé et j'ai fais ressentir ça comme si tout était de sa faute. Je veux dire, honnêtement, pour lui dire mes sentiments de cette façon, je devais me protéger contre une humiliation totale_…

Hermione acquiesça. Personnellement, elle pensait que dévoiler ses sentiments à Draco Malefoy revenait à offrir sa gorge à un loup affamé, mais ce n'était qu'une opinion.

- _Deux jours plus tard, il m'a jeté au visage, mot pour mot, certaines choses que je lui avais dites, plus d'autres que je n'avais même pas prononcées. Il a toujours été doué pour lire les sentiments. Je suppose qu'il faut l'être si l'on veut que nos insultes fassent mal_.

Elle haussa élégamment les épaules et vida son verre.

- _Je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'il me disait. Il m'avait écouté. Alors je l'ai embrassé_.

Ginny gloussa tandis qu'Hermione en recrachait son eau minérale. La rouquine leva les mains.

- _juste un bisou, sérieux. En remerciement. Et même pas sur la bouche. Mais il a fait plus que cela_.

Ginny se dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'entendre comment elle s'était sentit plaquée contre le mur tandis que ses lèvres chaudes se pressaient sur les siennes et que ses mains expertes se promenaient sur son corps comme aucun de ses petits amis n'avait jamais osé le faire. Et qu'elle avait été incapable de penser tant qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté.

- _Maintenant, avec le recul, je comprends pourquoi il s'est soudainement reculé et m'a craché d'aller en enfer. Il avait peur de ce que j'avais réveillé en lui. « Des sentiments qu'il croyait morts et enterrés dans le cimetière de son âme, ne lui laissant qu'un souffle de vie ». Et ce sont ses mots_ !

Il avait toujours été doué avec les mots se rappela Hermione en essayant de ne pas lire dans les yeux de Ginny ce que « Mais il a fait plus que cela » voulait dire exactement.

- _Nous avons nié ce baiser pendant deux semaines. On était distant… On attendait que l'attirance entre nous s'estompe… Ridicule ! L'attirance ne s'estompe pas comme ca…elle devient de plus en plus forte.  
Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il était aussi méchant que d'habitude mais ses mots avaient perdu leur conviction. J'ai commencé à la traiter un peu plus en être humain et peu à peu on a fait une trêve. Alors, littéralement assis sur nos mains pour les garder hors de portée de l'autre, nous sommes devenus… pas tout à fait des amis… mais plus que de simples connaissances. C'était bizarre ce qui se passait dans cet appartement alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors._

Ginny semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Leurs entrées arrivèrent et semblèrent tirer Ginny de beaux souvenirs à en croire le sourire rêveur qu'elle arborait.

- _Allez à l'attaque ! Je meurs de faim_ !

Hermione suivi l'exemple de son amie et comprit aussitôt pourquoi le restaurant était si populaire : les plats étaient fantastiques !

- _Ensuite que s'est il passé_ ?

- _et bien la guerre s'est terminée mais il n'a pas déménagé. J'ai demandé à l'ordre si je pouvais garder l'appartement en prétextant que je m'y étais attaché et ils ont acceptés. Alors j'ai vécu avec lui pendant mes études de medicomage_.

Hermione en resta la bouche ouverte : elle avait souvent rendu visite à Ginny, Malefoy avait il toujours été là ?

-_ mais comment… Je n'ai jamais… comment se fait il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu_ ?

Ginny éclata de rire et quelques clients se retournèrent vers elles.

- _Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser voir qu'il vivait là ! Tu imagine la tête de maman si en venant me voir elle était tombée sur Draco_ ?

Hermione pouvait aisément imaginer.

- _Nous avons fait un sacré boulot avec les sorts de protection et d'alerte ! Mais c'était parfois limite ! Comme la fois où Ron a trouvé un caleçon de Draco dans le canapé ! Merlin ! Maman m'a harcelée pendant des mois en me demandant quand est ce que j'allais amener ce garçon à la maison et mes frères demandaient la même chose en faisant craquer leurs poings ! Bien sur je ne pouvais pas amener Draco à la maison ! Je l'aimais, je l'ai réalisé le jour de mes 18 ans, mais je ne savais pas si lui m'aimait.  
Quand ils sont tous devenus insupportable, je leur ai dit que je fréquentais Davis Matthew, qui est le pseudonyme que Draco utilise pour signer ses articles à la gazette du sorcier._

_- David Matthews ? Comme dans David Matthews mon journaliste préféré_ ? la coupa Hermione, _C'est Malefoy ???_

_- Je ne lui dirais rien Hermione, je ne pense pas que tu veuille qu'il sache…_

Bon sang, évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle pouvait imaginer son sourire, s'il apprenait qu'elle avait adoré chacun de ses articles !

-_ Il avait besoin d'un emploi. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment postuler en temps que Draco Malefoy, ex mangemort, alors il a cherché qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire en restant à la maison. Il écrit toujours. Il a besoin de pouvoir être méchant avec quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il ne peut plus insulter ma famille ou mes amis, étant donné que les enfants sont si proches d'eux_…

Draco Malefoy était père… Hermione n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer en père… Elle n'arrivait à voir que l'ancien Serpentard, traitant les autres avec une hautaine froideur.

- _Alors… Comment sont tes enfants_ ?

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaire et Hermione reconnu sur le visage de son amie le même air qu'elle-même affichait quand quelqu'un montrait de l'intérêt pour ses enfants.

- _Ils sont géniaux. Je dois avoir une photo quelque part_… elle fouilla dans son sac et attrapa son portefeuille. « _trouvé_ ! »

Avec un regard affectueux sur le cliché, elle le tendit à Hermione. C'est une photo prise un jour d'été. Un homme était assis sur une couverture, un pique nique étalé autour de lui. Il était entouré de quatre enfants d'âges différents et Hermione réalisa que l'homme devait être Malefoy. En regardant de plus près l'homme séduisant avec son visage taillé à coup de serpe, elle pouvait voir la ressemblance. Grand, avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux gris foncés, il pouvait objectivement faire saliver n'importe qu'elle femme.

Trois des enfants étaient roux mais le garçon qui semblait être l'ainé était aussi blond que son père. Ils étaient tous mignons à croquer.

- _Ils sont mignons ! On voit qui les a élevés_ !

Ginny se rengorgea avec fierté.

- _Tout comme les tiens ! Ils ne sont pas du tout comme leur père. Ils sont doux et polis. Ils pourraient enseigner deux ou trois choses à mes voyous._

_- Et qu'en pense Malefoy_ ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le nommer Malefoy mais Ginny ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Et pourquoi diable demandait elle ce qu'il pensait de ses enfants ? Allait-elle revoir son jugement sur le mari de Ginny en fonction de ce qu'il pensait de ses enfants ?

- _Il les adore ! Ils l'appellent monsieur et il en est tellement fier_ ! réplica Ginny en riant.

_- vraiment ? Woh, jamais je n'aurais imaginé…_

_- Tu as vraiment fais du bon boulot, quand on pense avec qui ils ont vécu_ !

Hermione sentit les larmes, qui ces jours ci semblaient sans cesse sur le point de couler, lui monter aux yeux.

- _Monsieur… A la maison, ils n'ont personne à part un oncle et une tante… Et Molly qui leur a demandé de l'appeler Grand mère comme ses autres petits enfants, ils étaient si heureux_…

Ginny se souleva de sa chaise et rejoignit Hermione dans la sienne. Heureusement il s'agissait d'un large et confortable fauteuil.

- _vous avez tous été si gentil avec moi… Vous m'avez soutenue et Ron a été tout simplement génial et les enfants l'adorent. Je suis venu et j'ai envahit sa maison. Et quand j'ai voulut payer pour ça, il s'est presque mit en colère ! je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien !_

_- ne fais pas ça Hermione ! Ne m'accuse pas de mal choisir mes amis ! Et Ron pareil ! Je sais qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne veuille plus que de t'avoir chez lui, là où il peut te protéger. Quand il est venu à la maison et qu'il nous a parlé de toit, nous avons tous voulu nous précipiter pour te voir mais il avait vraiment peur quand il nous a dit de ne pas venir. Il veut vraiment vous avoir ici, toi et tes enfants_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh mon dieu! Presque un an pour publier !!! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je n'ai même pas l'excuse du temps! parce que certes, j'ai été très prise, tant au niveau personnel que professionnel que par l'écriture de ma propre fic... mais la véritée...est que j'ai tout bonnement oublié que j'avais une traduction en cours!**_

_**Quand J'ai fais une liste des choses à faire du coté de l'écriture et qu'une copine, en la lisant m'a dit: et ta trad?, je suis suis ma trad? quelle trad? oh merdicus! ma trad!!!. C'était le week end dernier. je me suis donc immédiatement attelé à la tache et je vais essayer de ne plus l'aoublier d'autant plus que nous somme à présent à la moitié de la fic environ.**_

_**Je rappelle que la fic originale est de Sannikex et que vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil.**_

_**Encore désolée. et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Ginny rentra chez elle et Hermione commença à préparer le dîner en pensant aux dernières paroles de son amie.  
Elle mettait la table quand une mini tornade se précipita à l'intérieur.

_- Maman ! On a vu un énorme serpent ! C'était un boa contsi…conist…_

_- Constrictor, Henry,_ corrigea Ron et le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Rorie dans les bras et les yeux posés sur Henry.

- _oui, et il était énorme maman ! Pas vrai Ron_ ?

Ron confirma d'un hochement de tête solennel.

- _Enorme. Mais pas trop grand pour ta maman. Elle et moi avons combattu le pire des serpents et même si c'est dur à admettre, elle a été un meilleur combattant que moi_.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un large sourire. Il était si gentil avec les enfants. Henry avaient les yeux ronds de curiosité.

- _Vraiment ?_

_- Bien sur. Ils sont méchants mais tu leur montre qui est le patron et ils t'écoutent_.

Vanessa gloussa derrière sa main et le son résonna comme une musique aux oreilles d'Hermione.

- _Wow_ ! souffla Henry.

- _Maintenant allez vous laver les mains. Le diner est prêt_.

Les deux plus grands sortirent dans le couloir et la voix d'Henry leur parvint à travers la porte.

- _Tu y crois que maman a combattu un boa conist…consti…_

_- constrictor,_ corrigea Vanessa, d'une voix amusée. _Non, c'est bizarre, hein?_

_- Je les ai emmenés au zoo. Ils connaissent tous les recoins du Terrier à présent. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

_- bien sur que non. Ron, je te suis vraiment…reconnaissante pour tout ça. J'espère que tu le sais_.

Elle sentit sa mauvaise conscience se réveiller. Les enfants allaient au Terrier presque tous les jours. Elle utilisait la gentillesse de Madame Weasley alors qu'elle aurait du prendre soin elle-même de ses enfants. Quel genre de mère était elle donc?

Ron hocha la tête, la regardant d'un air intrigué, mais il ne dit pas un mot et Henry et Vanessa ne tardèrent pas à revenir.

Le diner passa rapidement, dans les rires et les bavardages.

- _C'était très bon Hermione, merci_.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. C'était l'un des meilleurs repas qu'elle avait cuisiné.

- _les enfants? Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas Rorie pour aller jouer un moment dans le jardin?_

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Vanessa jeta un œil à chacun des adultes et posa sa main sur le bras de son frère.

- _Viens, allons-y._

Avec un soupir, Henry se laissa glisser de sa chaise tandis que Vanessa soulevait Rorie. Apres un regard sévère vers Ron, elle poussa Henry hors de la pièce.

- _elle te ressemble beaucoup_.

Etre seule avec lui la rendant soudain timide, elle hocha juste la tête, les yeux fixé sur la flamme vacillante de la bougie la plus proche. Dans la lumière tamisée, ses yeux étaient brillants.

- _Comment s'est passé ta journée shopping avec Ginny_? Demanda t il soudain.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui parler de … Molly qui ne voulait plus prendre en charge ses enfants toute la journée par exemple.

- _C'était bien. Elle m'a raconté son histoire avec Malefoy…_

_- Drôle d'histoire, hein?_

_- Oui. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je veux dire qu'il était tellement_…

Ron sourit.

- _Et bien… bien que je déteste l'admettre, il a changé. C'est toujours Malefoy, ce qui est mauvais en soi, mais son attitude a changée_.

Hermione bafouilla un peu, plus habituée à avoir une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un.

- _euh…et… et comment tu prend le fait qu'il fasse partie de la famille? Je veux dire que tu ne l'a jamais aimé_…

Ron étira ses longues jambes et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

- _Non, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et je ne l'aimerais jamais… mais le fait est que Malefoy est le seul homme capable de rendre Ginny heureuse. Rien que pour ça je ne ferais pas de sa vie un enfer_.

***

- _Hermione! J'ai emmené mes enfants en ramenant les tiens, alors tu peux faire du thé! Tu ferais mieux de cacher toute chose privée ou embarrassante parce qu'on entre!_

Hermione sourit en secouant la tête d'un air amusé à l'appel de Ginny. Elle se leva de la table où elle avait commencé à faire la comptabilité de Ron. Ginny entra, trainant à sa suite ses quatre enfants. Elle plissa les yeux en avisant les colonnes de chiffres.

- _Tu fais son ménage, sa cuisine, sa lessive et sa comptabilité… A-t-il fait quoi que ce soi par lui-même ces jours ci?_

_- ce n'est rien… Il a été tellement gentil…_

Ginny balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- _C'est ton ami, non? Bon, ces nains, pour une fois silencieux, sont mes enfants: Damian, Alexander, Mary et Narcissa. Les gosses, voici Hermione Granger, une très vieille amie à moi._

Cela faisait du bien d'être à nouveau appelé par son nom de jeune fille. Désintéressés mais polis, les enfants la saluèrent avant d'être emmené de force par Henry. Très vite le bruit de leurs jeux retentit. Ginny s'affala sur une chaise.

- _alors? Thé_? S'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils

- _très bien. Thé!_

_- parfait. Que les enfants se fatiguent un peu tous seuls. Je ne saurais dire combien de partie de cache-cache j'ai joué depuis ce matin. Ces nouveaux vêtements te vont super bien._

_- merci._

Il était facile de se perdre dans les bavardages de Ginny et Hermione adorait cela. Se sentir normale était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

- _Okay. J'ai parlé de ragots pendant une demi-heure. Ca suffira. Nous devons parler de choses plus sérieuses_.

Hermione se tendit immédiatement.

- _Je suis désolée d'être celle qui doit te harceler, mais Ron ne fera jamais rien pour te secouer. Tout d'abord: l'école! A domicile ou bien celle où va tout le clan. Tes enfants ne peuvent pas passer leurs journées au Terrier, même si maman est ravie d'avoir autant d'enfants autour d'elle._

Hermione relâcha sa respiration. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais, elle s'était elle-même dit la veille qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser ses enfants toute la journée à Madame Weasley. Elle hocha donc la tête.

- _C'est toi qui décide, Hermione, mais personnellement je pense que ça serait mieux pour tes enfants d'aller à l'école et de côtoyer d'autres gosses_

Ginny la regardait fixement. Hermione repensa à sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait jamais rêvée de mariage et de gosses. Plutôt d'une carrière. Enseigner aux enfants? Une vague de plaisir la traversa avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait plus envie d'apprendre elle-même que d'enseigner. Elle avait envie de se remettre à lire. Viktor approuvait l'idée d'une femme cultivée tant qu'elle n'oubliait pas que le mariage était comme le soleil et la lune. L'homme était le soleil et la femme la lune qui reflétait l'homme.

Quelle idée ridicule. Ron n'aurait jamais…Ron? Elle secoua la tête.

- _tu as raison. Les enfants ont besoin de sortir_.

- _bien. Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant. Tu as besoin_ _de sortir. Je comprend que tu n'ai pas envie de te confronté à la totalité du clan Weasley mais pourquoi ne pas les faire venir ici, un à la fois?_

Tous les instincts d'Hermione protestaient contre l'idée. Pas de monde à la maison! C'était son pire cauchemar. Cuisiner, s'habiller, être avenante avec les amis de Viktor, ne pas les laissé voir le délabrement de son mariage. Non. Sourire. Etre polie. Spirituelle. Dissimuler.

Avec un effort colossal, elle s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Elle n'était plus mariée à Viktor. Elle ne vivait plus dans sa maison et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

- _Je ne crois pas Ginny… Je ne sais pas recevoir les invités…_

_- Tu me reçois bien moi_

_- C'est pas pareil. Tu..._

_- me suis imposée? Oui. Comme le fera le reste de la famille si tu ne les laisse pas te voir de leurs yeux. Tu es courageuse Hermione, tu as osé te dresser contre Voldemort. Tu l'as combattu alors que tu n'avais que onze ans. Tu as suivis tes amis, presque jusqu'à la mort, sans jamais hésiter ni regarder en arrière. Tu as fuis Viktor. Tu n'as pas été réparti à Gryffondor pour rien. Je vais dire à Ron d'inviter Harry, Luna et leurs enfants. Tout ce passera bien. Ron sera là._

_- Ron sera là_, murmura Hermione. Cela semblait avoir été la bonne chose à dire.

Elle capitula.

- _Brave fille_…

***

- _tu as fais quoi?_ Il se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur.

-_ Ron elle a besoin de revenir au grand jour._

_- c'est trop tôt!_

_- tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Plus elle attendra plus les choses seront difficiles_

_- tu aurais du me laisser décider du moment!_

Leurs voix résonnaient dans les vestiaires des Canon de Chudley. Ceux-ci étaient bien plus luxueux que lors de la première année de Ron en temps qu'entraineur. Mais au fil des victoires, alors qu'il en faisait les meilleurs, les sponsors leurs avaient proposés de meilleurs logements. Mais rien de tout cela ne calmait sa colère.

- _Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle vit chez toi? Parce qu'elle était ta meilleure amie? Parce qu'elle est ta prisonnière?_

Ginny ressemblait étonnamment à leur mère à cet instant, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs et il s'attendait presque à recevoir un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête. Heureusement pour lui il n'y avait aucune cuillère en bois qui trainait dans les vestiaires.

- _non, parce que…_

_- parce que tu es amoureux d'elle? Elle n'est pas à toi! Et elle ne le sera jamais si tu ne l'aide pas à revenir un être humain_!

Sur ces paroles elle tourna les talons et le laissa seul dans la pièce. Elle se sentait mal. C'est ce qui la mettait si en colère. Elle devait à la fois défendre ses actions contre elle-même et contre son frère. Le regard suppliant d'Hermione la poursuivait et elle se demanda, une fois encore, si elle avait prit la bonne décision.

-_ bonjour jolie dame_!

Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- _C'est jolie madame Malefoy pour vous_!

Apres plusieurs année de mariage à l'une des plus influentes familles sorcière, elle avait apprit à utiliser ce nom à son avantage.  
Elle ne l'avait presque jamais fait. Elle détestait voir ce qu'un nom signifiait quand il apportait argent et pouvoir. Ce que sa famille n'avait jamais eu.  
L'homme pâlit un peu. Son mari était connu pour être protecteur et possessif. Pour une fois, elle fut reconnaissante pour ce trait de caractère.

- _désolé madame_, balbutia t il avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et, fulminant toujours, transplana chez elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Don voila, j'ai décidé de me remettre sérieusement au boulot. Je publierais donc le mercredi, tous les 15 jours, un nouveu chapitre. Pour ceux qui la suive, j'alternerais avec la publication de ma propre fic: Sous la coupe de Rogue.

Le lien vers la version originale de cette histoire est sur mon profil!

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours!

enjoy!!

* * *

Elle était assise dans l'obscurité. Le dîner s'était bien passé. Elle se le répéta plusieurs fois : Le dîner s'était bien passé. Certaines tensions s'étaient envolées. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait vraiment tenu tout un dîner. Harry, Luna et leurs adorables enfants avaient agis normalement. Personne n'avait mentionné Viktor ou ce qu'elle avait fait depuis Poudlard.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait surmonté ses craintes ce soir et avait battu Viktor. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle n'était plus sous son emprise.

On frappa à la porte.

- _oui_ ?

Ron entra et il sembla plus imposant dans l'espace étroit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une habitude qu'il avait conservé depuis Poudlard. Il était manifestement nerveux, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses pensées.

- _Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais parfaite ce soir, Hermione. C'était courageux de ta part de faire face à tout ça…avec ce que Ginny t'as fait et tout…_

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas content que Ginny ait invité Harry et sa famille. Mais pourquoi lui parlait il comme à une enfant ? Elle avait trente ans pour l'amour de Merlin et il la félicitait comme si elle avait eu une bonne note à un examen.

Pourquoi était ce si difficile ? Elle n'était pas à l'aise pour parlait de Poudlard, parler de Viktor le mettait hors de lui, elle ne voulait pas parler de l'avenir et sa présence la faisait se sentir coupable. Ils ne pouvaient parler que des enfants.

- _euh… et bien…bonne nuit Hermione_.

Il se retourna. Par Circé, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela ? C'était si embarrassant ! Mais il connaissait la réponse. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait la voir tout le temps. Il était fascinant de la voir avancer chaque jour. De petites victoire comme retirer son alliance ou verrouiller la porte avec sa baguette la ramenaient à la maison, la faisait redevenir la personne qu'elle avait été. Bien sur elle ne redeviendrait jamais totalement comme avant. Il n'était pas non plus la même personne qu'il avait été à Poudlard et Hermione avait encore un long chemin à faire pour être à nouveau à l'aise dans sa vie.

Il voulait la voir…alors il serait là pour elle. Présent si elle voulait le voir.

« Oui, très probable Ron, elle a eu neuf ans pour te voir et elle a choisit ce putain de Vicky Krum »

- _Ron attend_.

Il se tourna vers elle et sa voix lui sembla plus rauque et fatiguée.

- _Oui ?_

_- Je…merci_…

Il _hocha_ la tête et se détourna à nouveau. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose à lui dire, n'importe quoi, pour le retenir.

- _Pourquoi n'es tu pas marié_ ?

Elle faillit se mordre la langue. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ?

- _Enfin je veux dire… Tu es si gentil…et si attentionné… et… enfin, beaucoup de filles adoreraient être avec quelqu'un comme toi_…

Cette fois il ne se retourna pas et elle se demanda si elle l'avait blessé.

-_ Et bien d'autres pas._

_- oh._

Ainsi il y avait eu quelqu'un de spécial qu'il n'avait pu avoir. L'idée la perturbait quelque peu.

- _Est ce… Est ce qu'elle a choisit quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Exactement._

_- C'était une idiote. Désolée, mais elle n'a vraiment pas été capable de voir à quel point tu es génial ?_

Elle détestait cette fille. Comment avait elle pu tourner le dos à Ron !? Il se retourna.

- _C'est bien ce que l'amour t'a fais ?_ dit il en souriant tristement

Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas protesté quand elle avait dit que la jeune fille était stupide. Bien. Cette sombre idiote ne le méritait pas.

- _Je suppose. Pourquoi a t elle choisi l'autre_ ?

Il la regarda fixement.

- _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui a trouvé. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas essayé aussi fort que lui. Je voulais le faire…mais je n'ai pas osé. Alors elle l'a choisi._

_- Ca a toujours été ton problème. Ta confiance en toi. Tu es courageux, Ron, mais tu n'as jamais eu confiance en toi. J'étais si heureuse quand j'ai entendu que tu menais les Canons à remporter victoire après victoire. Je me disais : ça va l'aider_.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme si quelque chose le faisait souffrir.

- _Ca m'a aidé. Mais c'était trop tard. Je m'étais imaginé que si je gagnais elle le verrait et… enfin…c'était stupide… c'était trop tard._

_- C'est ce que l'amour t'a fais… Je suis désolée Ron_

_- Moi aussi, Hermione. Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit Ron_.

Il s'appuya contre le mur dans le couloir. Comment pouvait elle ne pas voir ?

Hermione commença à se déshabiller et réalisa qu'elle avait eu une conversation entière avec Ron sans bafouiller de nervosité. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander le nom de cette idiote de fille.

***

- _C'était comment l'école_ ? Demanda Hermione dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Vanessa traversa la cuisine.

- _Bien_.

Elle disparut en direction de la minuscule chambre qu'elle avait dans le grenier. Ron avait insisté pour qu'elle ne partage pas la chambre de ses frères.

« Hermione, avait il dit, j'ai dormi dans le grenier pour ne pas avoir à partager la chambre des jumeaux ou de Ginny et j'ai adoré ça. Vanessa peut y dormir aussi. »

Puis il avait fait un clin d'œil à Vanessa qui avait acquiescé vivement. Alors elle avait accepté.

- _Vanessa ! Reviens ici ! Je veux_…

La porte claqua à l'étage. Hermione soupira et essuya ses mains sur un torchon pour suivre sa fille.

Ron l'arrêta pas le coude. Il lui tendit Rorie et elle le prit machinalement.

-_ Non. J'y vais. Occupe-toi d'Henry_.

Il sortit de la cuisine.

-_ Alors Henry…Comment s'est passé ta journée_ ?

***

- _Vanessa ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Non !_

La reponse était étouffée. Probablement par un oreiller. Il entra.

- _Laisse moi te parler un instant, et si tu ne veux toujours pas de moi ici je te laisserais tranquille, ok_ ?

Elle ne le regarda pas et il la soupçonna de vouloir cacher ses larmes. Il fut pris d'une intense envie de frapper celui qui l'avait rendu triste, qui qu'il soit.

- _Je sais que commencer une école n'est jamais facile. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai partagé un compartiment avec Harry et j'avais tellement peur que j'aurais voulu disparaître. Tous mes freres y étaient allé avant moi et ils rentraient à la maison en parlant de lieux et de personnes que je ne connaissaient pas. Je voulais faire aussi bien qu'eux, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je me souviens quand j'ai réalisé que le garcon dans mon compartiment était Harry Potter… Ma première pensée a été que mes freres ne pourraient jamais battre ça ! Ce n'était pas une tres jolie pensée. Ensuite j'ai appris à le connaître_…

Il y eut un silence.

- _Et ça nous mène où_ ?

Il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle.

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es triste, mais je peux le deviner. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que ton oncle est Harry Potter. Les gens sont des moutons. Ca t'aideras._

_- ce n'est pas mon oncle._

_- c'est le meilleur ami de ta mère. Ecoute, les enfants sont cruels. Ils t'ont probablement dit des choses sur ton père, qui ne sont pas vraies et qu'ils ont du entendre chez eux mais je sais une chose. Je n'ai rien de bon à dire sur ton père, mais il aimait ses enfants. Je pense…_

Un autre silence.

- _Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a rendu triste._

_- Non ? Tu veux dire que j'avais tout faux_ ?

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- _Je me sens tellement mal ! Tu es censé aimer ton père, et j'ai vraiment essayé mais tout ce à quoi j'arrive, c'est me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas un pere comme toi ? Je me sens cruelle parce qu'il est en prison et que j'en suis ravie. Je me sens horrible parce que je déteste maman de s'être mariée avec lui. Pourquoi elle s'est pas mariée avec toi ? Tu étais son meilleur ami, non ? Et tu aurais été mon père !_

Elle enchaina, le souffle court

- _les autres à l'école parlaient tous de mon père, mais quand je leur ai dit que je vivais ici, ils sont tous devenus sympa… Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais existé !_

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord_…

Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle leva les yeux.

- _mais…_

_- Je vais te dire une chose Nessie, que peu de gens savent. Tu dois jurer de ne le dire à personne, et surtout pas à ta mère_.

Vanessa acquiesça solennellement et renifla un peu. Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

- _J'aurais voulut que ton père n'existe pas parce que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Je ne le savait pas encore à l'époque, mais avec le recul, je me rend compte que ça remonte aussi loin. Je voulais le lui dire, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Et puis ton père est arrivé, et il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait...tous les jours. Je ne savais pas. Et je ne voulais pas me rendre ridicule. Alors elle a épousé Krum. J'aurais voulut qu'il ne soit jamais né. Alors peut être que ta mère serait à moi. Et toi et tes frère aussi._

Ils étaient assis en silence sur le lit, appuyés contre le mur, les bras autour des genoux.

- _Tu crois que tu pourrais encore l'aimer ? Si tu te maries avec elle, on sera à toi, et maman aussi_.

Il eut un rire triste.

- _Vanessa, j'aime toujours ta mère_.

Il l'entendit retenir son souffle.

- _Mais elle ne m'aime pas Nessie_

Vanessa se laissa retomber contre le mur.

- _La vie craint !_

_- parfois, oui._


	8. Chapter 8

- _Je déteste dire : je te l'avais bien dit_…

Il regarda sa sœur par-dessus son épaule en accrochant sa robe dans l'armoire.

- _Menteuse !_

_- D'accord, j'adore ça. Surtout quand je le dis à un de mes frères._

Amusé, il se tourna vers elle et comme toujours, il fut saisi par sa beauté. Bien qu'il détestât avoir à l'admettre, la richesse lui allait bien. Au fond de lui il savait bien que ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements luxueux qui la rendaient superbe, c'était le bonheur, mais pour l'admettre, il aurait fallut qu'il pense à Malefoy, et il tentait d'éviter afin que ce crétin survive au prochain dîner familial.

- _Mais j'avais raison, n'est ce pas ? Pas vrai ? Hein ?_

_- Tu ne l'as pas vu avant le dîner. C'était une épave_.

A son grand embarras, sa voix tremblait. Il s'assit et Ginny le regarda gravement avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- _Elle tremblait et elle transpirait… Je ne sais pas ce que salaud lui a fait mais_…

Dans un geste rapide, il se retourna et frappa le casier le plus proche de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur. Ginny l'entoura de ses bras et appuya son front contre son dos.

- _Tu l'aime toujours n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer_.

Tout d'abord elle n'entendit que sa respiration laborieuse. Puis il acquiesça.

- _Oh Ron_, murmura t elle en sentant son corps secoué de sanglots.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

- _Je sais_, murmura t elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lentement il se calma.

- _Qu'est ce que tu sais ?_

_- Et bien s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'amour à sens unique, c'est moi. J'ai aimé deux hommes dans ma vie : Harry et Draco. Tous deux étaient handicapés au niveau émotionnel. Harry ne me voyait pas et Draco, et bien, c'est un serpentard, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments. Je l'ai aimé pendant trois avant qu'il n'admette qu'il était amoureux de moi. Alors je connais ce sentiment._

_- Je me sens tellement impuissant. Elle souffre tellement. Je pourrais le tuer._

_- On pourrait tous. J'ai du empêcher Draco de le faire. Avec sa réputation, il est un peu… vulnérable._

_- Qu'est ce que Malefoy vient faire là ?_

_- Tu sais, il a soupçonné son père d'avoir maltraité sa mère vers la fin._

Ron ne répondit pas et ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ginny. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais… nos parents…_

_- ouais. Le « Et ils vécurent heureux… » incarné._

_- J'ai l'impression d'être en équilibre sur une corde raide et que si je tombe, je vais entraîner tous les gens que j'aime avec moi._

_- Tu t'en sors très bien Ron. Hermione le ressent et je le ressens à travers elle. Tu es d'une patience extraordinaire. Elle se sent en sécurité avec toi. Elle parle de toi tout le temps. Je suis tellement fière d'entendre de telle chose sur toi. Et tu sais quoi, je pense que si nos parents avaient eu la même relation qu'Hermione, c'est maman qui aurait frappé papa._

Ron renifla en acquiesçant. Arthur Weasley n'aurait jamais pu frapper sa femme, il était trop foncièrement bon pour cela ; Et aussi, se dit Ron, il était suffisamment confiant en lui-même et à sa place dans la vie.

***

Les petites victoires, se disait Hermione, étaient la clé pour sortir de sa coquille. Elle voulait le faire aujourd'hui. Elle voulait être présente pour Vanessa et peu importe à quel point être dans une pièce pleine de monde, hors de la protection de la maison de Ron, pouvait l'effrayer. Mais Vanessa lui avait demandé d'être là, et elle demandait rarement quelque chose, donc Hermione avait refoulé sa peur au fond d'elle-même et avait promis d'être là.  
A présent elle devait donc aller à l'école de Vanessa, où elle n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois, et rencontrer quiconque ayant un rôle dans la pièce que jouait l'école.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa fille.

***

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'école, Hermione constata que les personnes présentes étaient si occupées qu'elles lui prêtèrent à peine attention. Elle avait l'habitude de se sentir observée mais ici il était impossible d'imaginer une chose pareille. Vanessa n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle et était d'une telle humeur qu'Hermione avait désespérément envie de rentrer à la maison pour se cacher sous un tas de couvertures et ne plus en sortir.

- _Les enfants ! C'est l'heure_ !

Vanessa se tendit et commença à suivre son professeur vers les coulisses.

- _Hé ! Désolé, je suis en retard_ !

Hermione se retourna.

- _Ron_ ?

Vanessa revint sur ses pas.

-_ tu es venu !_

_- Bien sur que je suis venu, Nessie ! Je t'ai dis que je viendrais. Comment aurais-je pu résister alors qu'une des stars du show m'a invité_ ?

Il se garda bien de mentionner toutes les réunions qu'il avait annulées et toutes les personnes qui risquaient d'être agressives lorsqu'il retournerait au travail le lendemain. Il se contenta de tendre à Vanessa le bouquet de roses qu'il lui avait acheté et quand il vit le regard de la jeune fille il se promit que quoi qu'il se passe avec Hermione, il resterait en contact avec elle.  
Hermione ne pu que regarder Ron tandis qu'il offrait ce petit bouquet à sa fille. Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre quand sa fille enroula ses bras autour de l'homme, tandis qu'elle hésitait entre la haine et l'amour. La haine pour celui qui n'avait jamais su comprendre que ce genre de petits gestes aurait pu rendre sa fille heureuse et l'amour pour celui qui, bien qu'il soit presque un étranger pour elle, l'avait parfaitement compris.

- _Vanessa ! Viens, on va commencer !_

_- J'arrive, Monsieur Coleman_.

Vanessa essuya une traîtresse de larme qui s'était frayé un chemin sur sa joue et sourit quand Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

- _Tu es venu. Pour voir la pièce de Vanessa_.

Il se tourna vers elle, légèrement embarrassé.

- _euh…ouais_

_- tu lui as acheté des fleurs !_

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-_ euh… ouais_

_- Tu as mis un costume_ !

Il se tortilla.

- _euh…ouais_

_- Pourquoi Ron ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et elle se demanda furtivement s'il allait avoir des rides sur le front.

- _C'est si dur à comprendre Hermione ? J'aime bien tes enfants. Tu les crois si horribles que personne ne voudrait passer du temps avec eux ?_

_- Non ! Bien sur que non. C'est juste…_

_- Ne sous-estime pas tes enfants Hermione. Et ne te sous-estime pas toi-même_.

Sur ses mots, il entra dans la salle.

- _Je crois que c'est toi que j'ai sous-estimé,_ murmura Hermione avant de le suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

La maison située au 6, rue des Gobelins commençait lentement mais sûrement à se vider de ses tensions. Ses nouveaux et anciens habitants se détendaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient leurs marques et que la routine s'installait.

Hermione se levait la première. Elle mettait sa robe de chambre, appréciant la douceur du tissu, et descendait les escaliers. Elle mettait le thé à chauffer, et, tandis qu'elle entendait Ron prendre sa douche, elle réveillait les enfants. Elle envoyait Vanessa et Henry se préparer dans la seconde salle de bain, tandis qu'elle se chargeait de Rorie. Puis elle descendait pour trouver les enfants à table et Ron aux fourneaux. Elle installait Rorie dans la chaise de bébé que Ron avait acheté, ce qui avait manqué de faire éclater Hermione en sanglot quand il l'avait ramené à la maison. Puis elle faisait les toasts. Ils s'asseyaient plus ou moins en même temps. Hermione vérifiait une dernière fois la liste des devoirs, des taches quotidiennes et de la question de savoir s'il fallait ou non prendre des vêtements de pluie. Puis Ron déposait Rorie chez Mme Weasley et Vanessa et Henry à l'école avant d'aller travailler.

Hermione débarrassait la table et restait immobile un instant au milieu de la cuisine, savourant le fait qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Parfois elle lisait, ou elle faisait le ménage, ou encore la comptabilité, dernièrement elle avait même osé sortir et aller elle même à l'épicerie. Ce fut l'un de ses passe temps favoris pendant un moment. Elle n'avait aucunes marques à masquer et elle n'était pas obligée de se dépêcher pour ne pas que Viktor ne commence à imaginer les choses qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle était dehors. Elle pouvait tout faire lentement et s'imaginer qu'elle était normale. Qu'elle allait finir ses courses et rentrer chez elle préparer un repas pour son merveilleux mari et ses merveilleux enfants. Les plus souvent, le mari ressemblait à Ron.

***

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie et monta se changer. Elle avait à peine terminé quand une voix retentit.

- _Hermione ! C'est Molly_ !

Immédiatement Hermione se tendit. Est ce que tout était propre ? Avait elle correctement débarrassé la table ? Elle avait fais les poussières la veille. Et si elle avait oublié quelque chose ?

- _Rorie et moi avons décidé de venir prendre le thé avec toi_ !

Se jugeant ridicule, Hermione descendit les escaliers, cachant ses mains derrière son dos pour cacher leur tremblement.

- _Mme Weasley_…

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

La femme replète qui n'avait pas changé depuis ses jeunes années se tourna vers elle.

-_ Hermione, ma chérie_ !

Pendant un instant, Hermione cru que Mme Weasley allait fondre en larmes.

***

Molly avait beau admirer la patience de son fils avec cette jeune femme, elle ne pouvait plus rester en retrait.  
Les enfants d'Hermione étaient formidables et ça ne la dérangeait pas de les avoir avec elle, mais elle voulait savoir comment était la jeune femme.  
Ron était un peu sur-protecteur et Molly était fière de son projet sournois pour approcher Hermione. Utiliser Rorie comme moyen de chantage n'était pas très gentil mais après tout, Hermione était comme sa propre fille.  
Merlin, elle n'était pas sourde et aveugle concernant les sentiments de ses fils, bien qu'ils se soient plu à l'imaginer.  
Elle avait comprit à l'instant quand son plus jeune fils était tombé amoureux de l'intelligente Hermione Granger et elle l'avait vu ne rien faire pour l'obtenir.  
La jeune fille qu'elle avait commencé à voir comme sa future belle-fille avait glissé hors de sa vie et il n'avait jamais accordé de regard à une autre fille.  
Elle avait une forte envie de les enfermer tous les deux dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, bien que ce ne soit sans doute pas la chose à faire.  
Les hommes n'étaient sans doute pas la priorité d'Hermione pour le moment, et Ron ferait sans doute comme il avait toujours fait : douter de lui même.

C'était un sentiment d'insécurité qu'il avait depuis la naissance. Être le sixième enfant de la fratrie n'était pas facile et il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec tous ce que ses frères avaient accomplis.  
Puis il était devenu ami avec Harry Potter, le plus grand sorcier de son époque et avec Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente sorcière depuis Lily Evans. Avoir de telles personnes pour amies n'avait pas arrangé son sentiment d'infériorité.

Ron n'avait donc jamais exprimé ses sentiments, convaincu qu'il serait rejeté.

Quand Hermione entra dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley se demanda si la jeune fille aurait rejeté son fils. Elle en doutait…

***

Hermione soupira. Il était difficile de discuter avec Mme Weasley ; C'était comme faire la course avec un train. Elle avait finit par arracher à Hermione la promesse qu'elle viendrait au prochain dîner de famille.

- _Tu ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé, toi,_ dit elle à Rorie qui se contenta de suçoter ses doigt

***

Elle jouait avec Rorie quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-_ Maman ! Maman !_

_- Ici,_ répondit elle aux voix excitées

Elle entendit la voix grave de Ron qui demandait à Henry de ralentir et d'enlever sa veste.

- _Maman ! On peut y aller s'il te plait_ ?

- _Aller où_ ?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de Ron, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Henry et Vanessa s'étaient mis à genoux de part et d'autre d'elle.

- _Le match de Ron. Ils jouent demain, les Canons jouent demain. On peut y aller s'il te plait ?_

_- Et bien je…_

_- Tu seras installée dans les loges privées. Personne ne sauras que tu es là, Hermione_.

Hermione regarda le visage suppliant de ses enfants.

- _Je ne sais pas…_

_- S'il te plait maman_ !

Vanessa avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillant. Henry respirait vite tant il était excité. Leurs visages étaient crispés par l'attente.

- _J'aimerais que tu viennes_, intervint Ron, embarrassé.

Elle fut convaincu par le regard qu'il avait, le même exactement que celui qu'il avait eu quand elle l'avait interrogé sur les fleurs de Vanessa.

- _Très bien. On y va_ !

Pendant que les enfants entamaient une danse de la victoire autour d'elle, Hermione sourit à Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle avait eu du mal à choisir quoi porter. Qu'était-on censé mettre lorsqu'on assistait à un match de quidditch dans les tribunes privées ? Elle avait demandé à Ron qui n'avait été d'aucune aide.

- _Ce que tu veux, Hermione…_

Qu'est ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ? Devait-elle porter un jogging avec un sweat ?

Elle s'était finalement décidée pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Vanessa y avait ajouté une cravate des Canons. C'était presque comme un uniforme scolaire et cela la rassurait.  
Henry était habillé totalement en orange, jusqu'à ses sous vêtements dont Ron avait changé la couleur sur son insistance.  
Vanessa portait un pull orange et des rubans de la même couleur dans ses cheveux noirs.  
Ron avait rétrécie un de ses T-shirt à la taille de Rorie.

Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'équipe qu'ils supportaient tandis qu'une employée les escortait jusqu'à leurs places.

Ils étaient parmi les premiers à arrivés mais la tribune était déjà à moitié pleine. Les familles des joueurs arrivaient aussi tôt que les joueurs eux même.  
Baissant la tête, Hermione s'installa à coté d'une femme aux ongles manucurés laqués de rouge. C'était à peu près tout ce que sa posture lui permettait de voir de sa voisine.

- _Vous êtes nouvelle ici, n'est ce pas_ ? S'exclama une voix qui respirait l'argent et la confiance en soi.

Hermione leva timidement les yeux vers la femme. Elle avait les yeux très bleus et les traits vifs. Son abondante chevelure blonde était tirée vers l'arrière.  
Hermione acquiesça tandis que la femme fouillait dans son sac à main et en tirait un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une et inhala profondément.

- _Alors_? Demanda-t-elle en recrachant la fumée, _qui vous a invité ?_

_- Ronald Weasley_.

L'attitude de la femme changea immédiatement.

- _Oh Ron…_ Elle baissa la voix. _Je croyais que vous étiez l'épouse d'un des joueurs_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en désignant les sièges occupés derrière elles.

- _Mais vous êtes invitée par l'entraineur! Mon Howard et lui s'entendent à merveille. Howard dit toujours que nous devons remercier Ronald Weasley pour nos succès. C'est fantastique ce qu'il a accomplit n'est ce pas_?

Hermione se sentit fière de Ron en même temps que la honte la submergeait: quand avait elle interrogé Ron à propos de son travail? Il allait bosser tous les matins et elle s'en était tenu là. Il avait décroché le boulot de ses rêves. Elle se contenta de marmonner son accord.

- _Comment vous connaissez vous ?_

_- Oh…nous sommes de vieux amis_.

Son interlocutrice eut l'air prise de court.

- _Juste des amis ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous viviez ensemble_…

Hermione se sentit rougir.

- _Juste des amis. Il a la gentillesse de nous héberger mes enfants et moi_.

Merlin, et si elle avait compromis sa réputation ? Elle devait déménager…vraiment. Elle envahissait sa vie privée depuis trop longtemps de toute façon.

-_ Alors ce sont vos enfants_ ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Henry et Vanessa, qui tenait Rorie dans ses bras et qui se trouvaient bien trop près de la barrière de sécurité à son goût.

- _Oui_.

- _Charmants. Êtes vous sûre de n'être que des amis, ma chérie ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais invité quiconque ici excepté la famille ou les Potter. N'ayez pas peur de me le dire, ça restera entre nous_.

Hermione n'y croyait pas une seconde mais elle fut contente que Ron la mette au même rang que sa famille.

-_ Je suis sûre_.

La conversation s'interrompit quand le jeu commença. Prise par le match, Hermione oublia tout. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de quidditch mais c'était différent à présent : c'était l'équipe de Ron, son travail, sa victoire !

Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, et que les Canons eurent gagné avec 180 points, Hermione sauta sur place et cria, comme tous les gens autour d'elle. Elle suivit les épouses de joueurs et quand elle vit Ron, elle ne réfléchit pas et, le plus naturellement du monde, lui sauta dans les bras. Vanessa et Henry l'imitèrent tandis que Rorie exprimait son déplaisir à être écrasé ainsi entre Vanessa et Ron.

- _C'était un match fabuleux Ron ! Tu as vraiment fais quelque chose de cette équipe_ !

Elle se recula et eut l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Il se racla la gorge, le rouge aux joues. Elle baissa les yeux et vit les bras de ses enfants qui entouraient Ron. La vision la remplit d'une sensation étrange, comme si elle allait exploser. Ca n'aurait pas dû être une sensation agréable…mais ça l'était.

- _Merci Hermione. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi._ "Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer à quel point"

Les bras de Vanessa se resserrèrent brusquement autour de lui. "Rien ne t'échappe, fillette"

- _Ron ? Je peux toucher le balai d'un joueur ? S'il te plait_ ??? Supplia Henry.

Ron ne put retenir un sourire. Ce gamin savait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer.

- _Bien sûr_.

Il souleva le garçon et chercha des yeux le plus sympathique de ses joueurs, le gardien, George Houseman. Houseman avait lui-même deux enfants.

- _Hey George ! Tu emmène cet admirateur faire un tour_ ?

Houseman sourit et acquiesça. Les yeux écarquillés, Henry s'assit devant le joueur qui entreprit de voler assez vite pour donner des sensations fortes à l'enfant sans pour autant le mettre en danger.

***

- _Hermione !_

_- Ici_ !

Ginny entra et Hermione constata une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à son mari question maintient et élégance.

- _Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit_?

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.

- _Quoi_?

Ginny lui tendit son journal. En première page s'étalait une photo de Ron la serrant dans ses bras. Les gros titres annonçaient: " Amour ou histoire d'une nuit?" Hermione s'empara du journal.

- _Oh Merlin ! Qu'est ce que Ron va dire ? Il ne veut pas de ce genre de publicité ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais_ ??

Ginny se garda sagement de rétorquer que Ron adorerait être associé à ce genre de rumeur… ou plus exactement qu'il adorerait que ce genre de rumeur soit vraie.

- _Ce ne sont que des journalistes, Hermione, Ron a l'habitude. Ce que je me demandais était plutôt quelle part de vérité contiennent ces affirmations_.

Prudence…

- _Quoi ? Non ! Ron ne peut pas…_

_- Ron ne peut pas quoi ? Être amoureux de toi ? Mais toi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

- _Je ne sais pas…Je sais que c'est l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré… et je me soucis beaucoup de lui…Elle eut un rire sans joie. Je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureuse. Il m'a fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore ressentir mais s'il y a une chose qui est bel et bien morte chez moi, c'est mon cœur_.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu aimes tes enfants. Ton cœur est donc toujours là sinon tu ne ressentirais rien_.

Les yeux d'Hermione cherchaient un point d'ancrage.

- _Je veux dire que je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à quelqu'un suffisamment pour tomber amoureuse_.

Ginny avait mal pour elle et pour son frère.

- _À cause de Krum_?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- _On est deux dans un mariage. Il n'avait pas le droit de me frapper, mais j'ai contribué à détruire notre relation. Je n'ai plus confiance en moi-même, comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre?_

Ginny ne résista pas plus à ses instincts et s'approcha pour serrer dans ses bras cette presque étrangère qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie.

- _Avais-tu confiance en Ron avant Krum?_

_- Bien sûr! Je lui aurais confié ma vie! Il était un peu… bref… mais je n'ai jamais douté de son amitié._

_- Qu'en est-il de votre amitié?_

Hermione se rassit lourdement.

- _C'était mon meilleur ami. Pas comme Harry. Je suppose que nous avons toujours su qu'Harry était spécial. Vraiment. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il était le garçon-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde. J'avais confiance en lui d'une tout autre manière. Ron… Je suppose que je peux l'avouer maintenant…J'ai eu longtemps le béguin pour lui. Mais j'étais comme un garçon pour lui. Pire, j'étais asexuée. Pas quelqu'un de qui on peut tomber amoureux donc. Alors… Viktor et son amour démonstratif m'ont percutés de plein fouet. J'ai vu bien trop tard que ses sentiments étaient superficiels et basés sur l'idée qu'il avait de moi après m'avoir rencontré une fois alors que j'avais 14 ans. J'ai oublié mes sentiments pour Ron, pour Harry, pour tout le monde. Je me suis oubliée moi-même et j'ai oublié le monde. Quand tu oublies quelque chose qui est censé grandir, il meurt. L'amour a besoin de tendresse, comme les fleurs, mais je n'ai jamais eu la main verte. Alors il a disparut_.

Elle se pencha en arrière en frottant son visage. Ginny resta muette un instant, prise de court par la confession.

- _Et bien je parie qu'il y a une petite graine qui attend de fleurir! Peut-être as-tu juste besoin d'aide. Comme tu l'as dit, il faut être deux pour faire pousser la fleur de l'amour_.

Elle sourit devant la métaphore. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Hermione devait faire les pas suivants seule ou tout pourrait s'effondrer.

- _Penses-y_…

Tranquillement, Ginny s'éloigna et transplana chez elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle avait pratiquement fait le tour de la maison. Parfois, elle trouvait encore ça incroyable que tout ceci lui appartienne. Enfin à elle et à Draco! Après des années de mariage elle continuait de s'étonner de pouvoir entrer dans n'importe quel magasin, pointer du doigt n'importe quel article, et l'avoir. Immédiatement et parfaitement emballé.

Le respect était différent.

Le nom des Weasley était respecté. Mais l'argent apportait autre chose. Le nom des Malefoy signifiait argent et pouvoir. Respect aussi, mais une autre sorte de respect. Une sorte que son mari tentait de toutes ses forces de rendre comme le respect que provoquait le nom de Weasley. Certains journalistes avaient prétendu que c'était la raison pour laquelle Draco Malefoy avait épousé Ginny Weasley. Pour qu'un peu du respect donné aux Weasley rejaillisse sur son propre nom.

Elle haussa les épaules. Les cyniques ne comprenaient certainement pas le mot amour. Du moins tant qu'il n'était pas associé à un quelconque profit. Certains journalistes sans scrupules faisaient de longs et larmoyants articles sur certaines histoires d'amour, pour amener les personnes crédules à acheter leurs torchons. Ils étaient incapables de réaliser qu'il y avait de vrais gens, avec de vrais sentiments, qui se cachaient derrières leurs scoops. Ils se contentaient d'écrire une histoire juteuse.

Bande d'hypocrites !

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son mari et s'appuya dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en le regardant. Il était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Tout comme il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était décoiffé en passant une main dans ses cheveux et qu'il avait tiré sur sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-_ Pourquoi les gens sont-ils stupides_ ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et, avec un sourire qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il se renversa dans son fauteuil, la détaillant du regard d'un air appréciateur.

Le frisson qui suivait généralement cet examen minutieux de son anatomie ne tarda pas et elle se laissa porter par la vague de désir qui s'empara d'elle. Elle adorait cette sensation.

- _Et bien, après le sens de la vie, c'est la question que je me pose depuis mon enfance, sans toutefois obtenir la moindre réponse. Enfin je connais le sens de ma vie, mais pas celui de la vie en général. Qui sont les gens stupides cette fois? Je me ferais un plaisir de les tuer. Ils propagent des mauvais gènes de toute façon_.

Ginny rit en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

- _Je pense que je préfère que ces stupides individus continuent à vivre !_

_- Oh ! Et bien je suppose que tout le monde ne peux pas avoir, comme nous, des gènes parfaits… Ils peuvent donc propager leur gène de la stupidité. Je veux dire, qui nos enfants pourraient bien tyranniser s'il n'y avait personne de stupide_ ?

Elle l'embrassa en retenant le rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

- _Tu es horrible ! Non, je ne veux pas que Ron et Hermione meurent. Je veux qu'ils admettent leur sentiments réciproques et qu'ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Peut être qu'on pourrait les enfermer dans un placard…_

_- Mmm… Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire là dessus. Ça me donne la chair de poule_.

- _Je suis sûre que Ron se conduirait en parfait gentleman et se contenterait de lui tenir la main. Pas comme d'autre personne de ma connaissance…_

_- Quoi?_ Dit-il d'un air innocent. _Tu ne voulais pas uniquement me tenir la main de toute façon…_

_- Non, je voulais être le plus loin possible de toi._

_- N'importe quoi, j'étais irrésistible_, ricana-t-il.

- _Bâtard_, réplica-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux.

- _Pauvresse_, riposta-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux.

Il tourna sa tête vers lui.

- _Bien mieux_, déclara-t-il avant de la bâillonner d'un baiser.

***

Elle tremblait en arrivant au terrier et Ron était tendu. Il lui ouvrit la porte et Henry et Vanessa la poussèrent à l'intérieur. Elle serra Rorie contre elle tandis qu'il l'aidait à retirer son manteau. Il laissa sa main quelques secondes sur son épaule. Habituellement ils n'avaient pas le moindre contact physique qui ne fut strictement nécessaire et quand sa main serra son épaule, elle eut envie de se laisser aller en arrière contre lui, de dépendre de sa force, d'oublier toutes ses responsabilités et de s'en remettre totalement à lui pour se sentir en sécurité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait mener sa propre vie. Ron ne serait pas toujours là pour lui dégager le chemin. Il se pencha davantage, si proche qu'elle sentit sa respiration dans son cou.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on peut rentrer à la maison à tout moment. Je te ramène à la seconde où tu le souhaites_.

Elle déglutit, ayant soudain très chaud alors que la seconde précédente elle frissonnait de froid. Sa main était chaude sur son épaule, elle le sentait à travers les vêtements. Elle ne les laverait plus jamais. Ron avait touché ses vêtements… Sur une dernière pression, il la lâcha et passa dans la pièce voisine.

Elle secoua la tête pour oublier ces pensées stupides. Ne pas les laver? Quelle idée ridicule! Elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit Ron.

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil elle faillit être jetée au sol par les souvenirs. Toutes les odeurs familières du terrier l'enveloppaient comme une couverture. Les conversations s'étaient tues et elle réalisa qu'elle était debout, là, et qu'une multitude d'yeux curieux étaient posés sur elle. Elle se sentit comme un lapin entouré de renards affamés.

- _Alors Harry, j'ai entendu parler de ta nouvelle enquête_… dit Ron d'une voix forte en regardant fixement les personnes présentes.

À contre cœur, les conversations reprirent.

Ginny apparut, sortant de nulle part et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

- _Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter_.

Elle la tira dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le grand et séduisant Draco Malefoy.

- _Mon mari, Draco Malefoy_.

Hermione comprit. Ginny voulait qu'ils prennent un nouveau départ. Elle fit de son mieux pour penser à l'homme comme au mari de son amie et non comme au petit garçon arrogant qui les avait tourmentés si longtemps ses amis et elle.

Ce n'était pas si dur. Ses enfants lui avaient parlé de tous les hommes de la famille Weasley avec respect et ils n'avaient pas exclus Malefoy. Elle avait confiance en Ginny et en le jugement de ses enfants et elle lui tendit la main. Il la serra et inclina la tête.

- _Granger_…

C'était si bon d'être appelé par son nom de jeune fille qu'elle tenta timidement de sourire.

***

Elle était épuisée. Tous les Weasley étaient mariés et les noms des épouses et des enfants se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle était restée jusqu'à ce que les autres s'en aillent et elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était amusée. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Malefoy, devant tout le monde, sur l'impact de la sorcellerie celte sur les sorts modernes. Et le plus surprenant était qu'elle avait aimé le faire.

Heureuse de sa journée, elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormie.

***

Il ouvrit sa porte lentement. Elle s'enfermait à clef habituellement mais là, la porte était ouverte. Elle commençait à se sentir en sécurité. Du moins chez lui. Avec l'impression de transgresser un interdit, il s'approcha du lit.

Hermione n'était pas d'une beauté froide comme Fleur, ou d'une beauté sauvage comme sa sœur, mais il appréciait son genre de beauté plus que la perfection d'une reine de beauté. Parce que c'était elle. Cette masse de cheveux qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser à grand renfort d'épingles. Il avait envie de lui demander de les relâcher, de les laisser cascader en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Sa peau était pâle, elle l'avait toujours été, à force de passer trop de temps à l'intérieur. Son front, toujours plissé dans la concentration d'un livre, allait probablement gagner quelques rides un jour. Vanessa faisait pareil. Il sourit à cette pensée. La fille d'Hermione lui rappelait très bien l'adolescente qu'elle avait elle-même été.

- _Miss-je-sais-tout_, dit-il affectueusement.

Elle se tourna et il se figea. Que penserait-elle si elle se réveillait? Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle marmonna quelque chose et la bretelle de sa nuisette glissa.

Il tendit la main pour la remettre mais interrompit son geste. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher sans qu'elle le sache, pendant son sommeil. Il laissa retomber sa main.

-_ Si elle avait été à toi_…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Combien de temps pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi dans la même maison? Il adorait les avoir ici elle et ses enfants, mais combien de temps avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme lui déclarer son amour?

Toute la confiance qu'il avait réussie à instaurer se consumerait. Dans les flammes de ses sentiments. Puis les flammes s'éteindraient faute de carburant. Car Hermione n'avait pas d'autre sentiment que de la gratitude envers lui.

Silencieux, hurlant intérieurement, il quitta la pièce.

***

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se sentit s'empourprer en se rappelant de ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve depuis très longtemps. Elle n'avait pas pensé au sexe depuis très longtemps. Avec Viktor c'était souvent un cauchemar. Du moins ces trois dernières années. Cela dit, il ne l'avait plus touchée depuis sept mois et elle en avait été soulagée.

Mais celui-ci était différent. C'était les mains de Ron qui courraient sur son corps, Ron au dessus d'elle, la voix de Ron qui l'appelait…

Elle enfouit son visage brulant dans l'oreiller. C'était stupide ! Elle ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur Ron ! Elle vivait dans sa maison !

Une petite voix acide murmura dans son esprit : comme c'est pratique…

Elle secoua la tête. Ron ne voulait pas d'elle ! Il y avait sûrement plus d'une femme pour faire la queue devant sa porte. Des femmes autrement plus belle et plus sexy qu'Hermione Granger Krum.

Furieuse, elle se leva et remit en place la bretelle de sa nuisette qui avait glissé. Fantasmer sur Ron était aussi stupide que de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Elle se figea. Tomber amoureuse de lui ? Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait de la folie. Bien sûr elle avait eu le béguin pour lui des années auparavant et elle trouvait chaque jour chez lui de nouvelles choses qui lui plaisaient mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.  
Elle ne l'était pas…

- _Ô mon Dieu_…


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione faillit renverser sa tasse de thé quand il entra dans la cuisine. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait le voir, voir le rêve qu'elle avait eu sur lui inscrit sur son visage brûlant. Mais il ne la regarda pas.

- _Bonjour_, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Hermione murmura sa réponse avant de se re-concentrer sur le petit déjeuner de Rorie, veillant à ce qu'il n'en mette pas plus sur le sol que dans son estomac.  
Vanessa les regarda et plissa le front d'inquiétude.  
Dès que le petit déjeuner tendu fut fini, Ron, Henry et Vanessa partirent. Rorie allait rester avec sa mère.  
Ron les fit transplaner juste devant l'école et Henry cria un au revoir précipité avant de disparaître.

- _Tu l'as frappée_ ?

La voix de Vanessa était dure et froide et paraissait étrange chez une enfant de neuf ans.

- _Pardon_ ? Ron faillit trébucher en regardant la fillette.

- _Tu avais l'air gêné quand tu es descendu, tu ne lui as pas parlé, et elle n'osait pas te regarder. Est-ce que tu l'as frappée ?_

- _Bien sûr que non ! J'aime ta mère_ !

Le visage de Vanessa se ferma.

-_ Mon père aussi_…

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- _Je… ton père… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Ton père n'aimait pas Hermione de la bonne façon. Tu dois comprendre que l'amour n'est pas censé être comme ça. Et tu dois comprendre que je ne lui ferais jamais le moindre mal. Jamais_.

Il décela le doute dans ses yeux et maudit Viktor de tout son être à un sort pire que l'enfer. Vanessa avait sans doute entendu ce genre de promesse mainte et mainte fois…

- _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me croies quand je te dis que je ne lèverai jamais la main sur ta mère ?_

_- Dis lui que tu l'aimes_ !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Vanessa courut à l'intérieur de l'école.

- _Et merde_…

***

- _Salut_ !

Harry s'installa en face de lui dans le petit box et fit signe au barman de lui servir la même chose que Ron. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tandis que Ron pensait aux merveilles de l'amitié. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Harry vingt minutes plus tôt, lui disant seulement qu'il avait besoin de le voir, et son ami était là, après avoir abandonné son travail sans la moindres hésitation, juste parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

- _Merci d'être venu_.

Harry haussa les épaules, d'un geste signifiant "pas de soucis".

- _Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime et je ne peux rien y faire. Si je laisse échapper le moindre mot à ce sujet, elle va se braquer. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre à nouveau_.

Harry resta silencieux, sachant que Ron allait vider son sac.

- _Hier je suis entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait_.

Il avala une gorgée de son verre et regarda Harry qui s'était penché en avant.

- _Je ne l'ai pas touchée. Mais j'ai réalisé à quel point je la veux. À quel point j'ai besoin d'elle. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la protéger… Mais comment je pourrais-je la protéger de moi_ ?

***

Harry n'avait jamais été un grand fan du manoir Malefoy. Il était grand, luxueux…il suintait l'argent. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son propre argent comme à quelque chose de très précieux, et le clinquant de cette maison… non, de ce manoir, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais, pensa-t-il alors que Ginny descendait l'escalier, il avait une certaine…perfection. Il devait admettre que la demeure était belle et Ginny avait transformé le musée en foyer. C'était juste qu'il était un peu énervant de se trouver dans une maison où l'on pouvait se perdre sans être retrouvé avant des jours.

- _Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir_ !

Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, elle le regarda.

-_ Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas_ ?

Il eut un faible sourire. Elle avait toujours été capable de lire en lui. Comme Luna.

- _C'est à propos de Ron et Hermione_.

Elle prit aussitôt un air inquiet.

- _Il leur est arrivé quelque chose?_

_- Non, non. Je viens de parler avec Ron. Je ne suis pas censé en parler… bon c'est quand même assez évident… Il est toujours amoureux d'Hermione._

_- Je sais. Il l'a toujours été. Il me l'a dit_.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- _Ouais… Mais on dirait que ça commence à lui peser de n'être même pas capable d'essayer de se faire aimer d'elle. Il la peur de l'effrayer, de la pousser à s'éloigner et ça le bloque. Et je… ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça Ginny. Alors je suis venu te demander : où en est Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle prête à voir autre chose qu'un garde du corps en Ron_ ?

Ginny soupira et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre et regarda le paysage.

- _Je ne sais pas. Je lui parlé hier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle-même pour tomber amoureuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer si Ron tentait quelque chose. Le pire étant qu'elle perde la confiance qu'elle a en lui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre_.

Il vint se placer à coté d'elle.

- _Moi non plus…_

_- On doit laisser faire le temps ?_

_- J'en ai peur_.

***

La bibliothèque. Son église. Un sanctuaire de faits. Et les faits n'avaient jamais trahi sa confiance. Elle respira l'odeur familière des livres. Il y avait des milliards de pages ici, qui ne demandaient qu'à être lues, qui ne demandaient qu'à transmettre leur connaissance à quelqu'un. Il n'existait pas un livre dans lequel il n'y ait pas quelque chose à apprendre.  
Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien appris.

C'était Ron qui lui avait rapidement parlé, après le petit déjeuner, de la nouvelle bibliothèque sur le chemin de traverse, lui disant qu'elle devrait aller y jeter un œil. Il avait eu raison. Elle aimait vraiment cet endroit.  
Il était facile de trouver ce que l'on cherchait et il n'y avait pas foule.  
Se contentant de marcher dans les allées, elle passa sa main sur les tranches des kilomètres d'histoires qui attendaient ici.  
Elle sourit. Il avait eut tellement raison. Il la connaissait si bien. Elle secoua la tête avec agacement quand elle réalisa qu'elle caressait le dos d'une vieille encyclopédie.  
Pour se distraire, elle la sortit du rayonnage et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. C'était un ouvrage assez lourd, sur les inventions de 1350 à 1450.  
À chaque mot qui emplissait son cerveau de nouvelles informations, tout ce qu'elle avait oublié commença à revenir, et les pensées revinrent, liées entre elles comme une longue chaine, avec une vitesse qui lui firent oublier ce qui l'entourait, le temps, et jusqu'à elle-même.  
Tout ce qui importait c'était la prochaine information qui allait venir s'imbriquer dans l'immense casse-tête chinois de son esprit.

- _Je savais que je te trouverais-ici_ !

Désorientée, elle leva les yeux vers Ron. Il ressentit un coup de poignard en plein cœur quand il reconnut ce regard. Le même qu'elle avait à Poudlard, quand elle s'était concentrée un long moment. Un peu étourdie, avec une petite flamme vacillante au fond des yeux. Elle avait appris quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Peu importe quoi, pour Hermione tous les faits étaient essentiels. Ils voulaient dire la connaissance, la stabilité.

- _Ron_ ?_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail_ ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rapide sourire.

- _Et bien j'ai l'habitude de rentrer à la maison quand j'ai fini. Et quand je l'ai trouvé vide, j'en ai conclu que tu étais ici_.

Il ne mentionna pas la panique qu'il avait d'abord ressenti quand il l'avait appelé et qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas là.

- _Il est plus de 18h_?

Il sourit de voir que même en éprouvant un tel choc, elle arrivait à chuchoter pour ne pas troubler le calme de la bibliothèque. Il acquiesça.

- _Oh. J'ai du perdre la notion du temps._

_- Je m'en serais douté. J'ai laissé les enfants avec maman_.

Il tira une des chaises de la petite table qui semblait gémir sous le poids des livres qu'Hermione y avait empilés.

- _J'ai besoin de te parler Hermione_.

Il semblait nerveux et une montée de panique s'empara d'elle, faisant remonter la bile jusqu'à sa gorge. Il allait leur demander de partir. Poliment, bien sûr, mais il avait besoin de sa vie privée. De son intimité qu'elle et ses enfants avaient envahi depuis trop longtemps.

- _Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tais-toi. Je comprends_.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- _Vraiment_ ?

Hermione rassembla ses dernières onces de courage de Gryffondor.

- _Oui, bien sûr. Nous partirons dès que possible_.

Il eut l'air confus.

- _Partir ? Où_ ?

Elle commença à rassembler les livres.

- _Je ne sais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons quelque chose. L'important est que nous partions sans attendre. Je suis désolée, nous sommes restés trop longtemps_.

Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et tous les livres se rangèrent à leurs places initiales. Puis elle partie, le laissant hébété au beau milieu du rayon "ingénierie médiévale".

***

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait perdue. Encore. Et cette fois il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ignorait ses sentiments. Elle savait. Et elle fuyait à cause de cela. Elle fuyait parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Rien du tout.  
Il pensait pourtant que rien ne pourrait le blesser autant que le jour où elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait épouser Krum. Il avait eu tort.  
Ce jour là, son cœur s'était brisé en un million de morceaux, et avait saigné, silencieusement.  
Cette fois ci, il hurlait. Il était tordu, essoré comme un chiffon humide, ses sentiments ruisselant comme de l'acide sur les rêves qu'il avait eu. Les rêves et les espoirs d'une vie avec Hermione. Une vie avec ses enfants, pour former une famille, sa famille.

Avec chaque goutte, un autre rêve partait en fumée.

Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Il pencha la tête en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il contempla ses rêves mourir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione franchie en trombe la porte du 6, route des Gobelins. Elle n'avait pas encore laissé couler ses larmes. Elle respira lentement. Bientôt elle pourrait éclater en sanglots et cela la soulagerait. Mais pas encore; pas tant que les enfants pouvaient l'entendre.

- _Allez emballer vos affaires _!

Elle hissa Rorie plus haut sur sa hanche. Vanessa et Henry ne bougèrent pas.

- _Pourquoi_ ? Demanda Vanessa.

- _Parce qu'on s'en va. Allez !_

_- Papa arrive _? Demanda Henry en se rapprochant d'elle.

- _Non. Mais nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps. Prépare tes affaires, chéri_.

Lentement, Henry entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rorie.

- _Toi aussi Vanessa_.

Hermione commença à monter les escaliers. Vanessa ne bougea pas.

- _Non !_

_- Vanessa Jane Krum ! Tu fais ce que je te dis ! Tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça !_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi on s'en va ?_

Hermione soupira. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer ou Vanessa ne bougerait pas. Elle était têtue comme une mule et la fréquentation des Weasley n'avait pas arrangé cet aspect de son caractère. Elle redescendit les escaliers et s'accroupit devant sa fille. Avec la main qui ne soutenait pas Rorie, elle s'empara de celle de la fillette.

- _Tu vois combien tu aimes avoir ta porte fermée ? Pour protéger ta vie privée ? Et bien les adultes veulent avoir une vie privée aussi, et tant que nous sommes là, Ron ne peut pas avoir d'intimité. Nous sommes restés ici très longtemps et maintenant son intimité lui manque vraiment. Donc nous partons_.

Vanessa fronça les sourcils.

- _Ron veut qu'on parte ?_

_- Et bien_… elle soupira… _oui. Mais il a été si gentil de nous permettre de rester si longtemps. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester autant_.

Elle se leva et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- _Allez, va préparer tes affaires._

_- Attend maman, est-ce que Ron a réellement demandé qu'on parte _?

Hermione qui avait commencé à monter les escaliers de nouveau, s'arrêta et ne pu retenir le soupir exaspéré qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- _Oui, il l'a fait. Il est venu à la bibliothèque et il a dit qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose. Et bien sûr, je savais exactement de quoi il voulait parler_.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Vanessa. Il était allé à la bibliothèque dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle réalisa qu'il était le seul père qu'elle voulait. Et elle réalisa dans le même temps qu'ils étaient sur le point de le perdre.

- _Maman ! On doit le retrouver ! Maintenant !_

_- Vanessa, je sais que tu aime bien Ron. Mais c'est un homme adulte qui ne peut plus nous voir à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas. C'est sa maison._

_- Oui, oui, mais nous devons le retrouver ! Il n'allait pas te dire de partir ! Si tu l'avais laissé parler…_

_- Vanessa tu me fatigues. Va dans ta chambre et ramasse tes affaires _!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fillette.

- _Il allait te dire qu'il t'aimait _!

Un silence de plomb tomba tandis que la mère et la fille se dévisageaient.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Il t'aime ! Et je ne devais rien dire parce que c'est un secret, mais tu n'écoutes rien _!

Le visage fermé, elle s'abima dans la contemplation des fleurs du papier peint. Hermione sortie de son état de choc.

- _Ron m'aime comme une amie. Et les amis ne se reposent pas sur les autres sans jamais rien donner en retour._

_- Il t'aime maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas capable de l'aimer toi aussi ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez lui _?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

-_ Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec lui ! Je… J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait un jour…mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. On y va !  
_

***

- _Weasley… En plein auto-apitoiement à ce que je vois_, fit la voix amusée de Malefoy.

- _Casse-toi, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur_.

Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder son beau-frère, gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

- _Je m'en vais… et tu viens avec moi._

_- Pourquoi irais-je où que ce soit avec toi ?_

_- Laisse moi réfléchir…parce que ma femme aura nos deux têtes si tu ne viens pas là où je t'emmène… parce que tu as une chance d'éviter de continuer dans l'auto-apitoiement jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… Ces deux points devraient, espérons-le, te rendre la vie plus agréable._

_- Comme si tu ferais quoi que ce soit pour me rendre la vie agréable_, persifla Ron.

Il y eut un profond soupir derrière lui.

- _Disons que je connais la sensation de se perdre dans l'amour_.

Ron se retourna.

- _Te perdre ? Tu as le meilleur de tout, et si tu n'es pas fichu de le voir…_

_- On se calme ! Je sais ce que je ressens maintenant. Mais tu crois que ça a été facile ? Un Malefoy et une Weasley ? La menace de la perdre planait sans cesse au dessus de ma tête. Merlin, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. C'est pour cela que je fais ça. Et aussi parce que Ginny m'écorchera vif et donnera mes restes aux enfants si je ne le fais pas._

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron et le fit transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans un endroit sombre et Ron entendit la voix de Malefoy sur sa gauche.

- _Bye !_

Suivi du "pop !" du transplanage. Il était parti.

Presqu'immédiatement, il entendit un nouveau "pop !" suivi du bye ! De Ginny, suivit par un autre "pop !".

- _Eh-oh ?_

_- Ron ?_

_- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Où sommes-nous ?_

_- Aucune idée. Ginny t'as emmenée ici ?_

_- Oui…et toi ?_

_- Malefoy._

_- Ah…_

- _Je connais ce ton… Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_- Oui…et bien je pense que nous sommes quelque part dans le manoir Malefoy. Et que donc les seules personnes à pouvoir transplaner ici sont les Malefoy._

_- Donc en gros…_

_- On est coincés ici. Où que "ici" soit_.

Se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Ron agita sa baguette et les rideaux s'ouvrirent, révélant une salle de bal au plafond doré et dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs. À l'extrémité de la pièce, des portes de verre menaient à une terrasse. Le soleil se couchait et les derniers rayons inondaient la pièce, donnant des reflets dorés aux boucles d'Hermione.

- _Alors_… dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que les yeux de ses propres enfants._ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire_…

Il avait les épaules basses, les cheveux aplatis et les yeux ternes. Il avait l'air malheureux. Était-il possible qu'il…qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle s'en aille ?

- _Ron… quand j'étais en train d'emballer mes affaires, à la maison_…commença-t-elle sans remarquer qu'elle avait utilisé le mot maison. Lui le remarqua. _Vanessa…elle…m'a dit quelque chose_…

Il ne dit rien. Ni dénégation, ni paroles d'amour. Elle rassembla son courage.

- _Ron…tu veux que je parte ? C'est ça que tu étais venu me dire _?

Ils ne se regardaient pas. Le silence était pénible. Autant que le serait la vie sans lui. Puis il répondit.

- _Non_.

Il avait à peine murmuré.

- _Je voulais te demander de rester. Pour toujours. Ou de sortir avec moi. Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait décidé_.

La signification de ses mots l'atteignit lentement, comme un liquide chaud qui la remplit de bien être. Il voulait qu'elle reste. Il la voulait.

- _Et bien, demande moi_.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur hypnotique.

- _Hermione, veux tu sortir avec moi _?

Son sourire lui suffit comme réponse. Il s'approcha et elle fit de même. Il la saisit par la taille en se penchant vers elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, la chambre se mit à tourner et tout son corps se ramolli. C'était comme dans les livres. Ceux qu'elle ne lisait que pour le plaisir. Ceux avec de fausses histoires sur des personnes inventées dans des pays inventés. Le feu d'artifice, les genoux tremblant, le cœur battant…quelque chose de si merveilleux ne pouvait être que faux… ou extrêmement vrai. Toute fiction devait reposer sur une base de réalité, sans quoi elle ne serait pas crédible…

- _Stop_ !

Il se redressa.

- _Quoi ? C'était trop rapide ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…_

_- Ssssht ! Pose-moi une autre question _!

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

- _Est-ce que toi et tes enfants vous resterez avec moi? Pour toujours?_

_- Je ne pense pas que les enfants resteront pour toujours. Mais moi oui, Ronald Weasley_.

Il sourit.

- _Je t'aime, tu le sais ?_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime_.

Ce n'était pas difficile à dire. Ça ne faisait pas mal, elle n'entendit aucune sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit. Après tout elle ne tombait pas pour lui… Elle volait !


	14. Chapter 14

- _Tu es magnifique, Hermione. Ginny recula avec un sourire contenu. Ron va rester sans voix_ !

Elle caressa son ventre arrondi en souriant à ses propres mots.

- _Merci Ginny_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à qu'elle se trouvait en robe blanche pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Seulement, elle savait cette fois qu'elle allait être heureuse pour le reste de ses jours. Elle soupira en contemplant sa robe. Il avait fallut deux semaines d'escapades dans les boutiques de Grande-Bretagne, moldues et sorcières, pour la trouver. Infatigable, Ginny l'avait suivie, en accord avec Hermione sur le fait qu'elle devait trouver LA robe.

- _Oh Ginny ! Je te dois tellement ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tu m'as aidé à faire du shopping, tu nous as aidé Ron et moi_…

-_ Merlin, Hermione, ne me fais pas commencer ! Avec mes hormones, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Ensuite tu auras une grosse et larmoyante demoiselle d'honneur. Et nous ne voulons pas ça !_

Hermione renifla.

- _Tu n'es pas grosse ! Tu es superbe ! Quand ce sera mon tour, j'espère que je te ressemblerai _!

- _Ton tour ? Hermione ? Tu es… tu es enceinte _?

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Hermione acquiesça.

-_ Voila ! Ça y est ! Je vais pleurer ! Pour un bon moment ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Et Ron… Ron va être extatique _!

Riant à travers leurs larmes, les deux amies s'embrassèrent.

***

- _Ce n'est pas si dur. Tu restes là sans bouger. Ensuite tu réponds "oui" quelque soit la question et tu ressors…Très facile_…

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son ami.

- _Et si elle change d'avis ? Si elle se rappelle toutes les horreurs avec Krum et qu'elle s'en va ?_

_- Ron, elle t'aime. Je te parie que ce bâtard est la dernière chose à laquelle elle pense aujourd'hui._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Je sais _!

On frappa à la porte.

- _Entrez_ !

Luna passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- _Ron, Vanessa veut te parler. Seul à seule._

_- On se voit là bas, mon pote _!

Harry donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et suivit sa femme. Vanessa entra, habillé en rose, des rubans, roses également, retenant ses cheveux.

- _Hey ! Une vraie beauté _!

Elle sourit timidement.

- _Tu es très beau aussi_.

Elle redevint soudain sérieuse.

- _Je voulais te poser une question._

_- Bien sûr, princesse._

_- Maintenant que tu vas te marier avec maman et qu'on va porter ton nom…tu vas être notre papa pour de vrai _?

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait aimer cette gamine plus qu'il ne l'aimait déjà. Mais en fait, si.

- _Si tu veux de moi, Nessie_.

Elle se jeta dans les bras qu'il lui tendit.

- _Tu seras toujours mon père _!

Il respira le parfum sucré de ses cheveux.

- _Toujours, Nessie_.

***

- _Hermione Granger Weasley. J'adore le son de ces mots. Madame Ronald Weasley. Comme ça aussi. Elle a une jolie bague… Je plaisante _! Rit Hermione.

Ils étaient couchés dans le lit conjugal, le matin suivant le mariage. La soie était froissée et Hermione savait que ses cheveux étaient un désastre. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pas Maintenant.

- _Seigneur, ce n'est absolument pas drôle _!

Il lui fit une caresse dans le cou.

- _Et pourtant tu ris ! C'est parce que je suis vraiment très séduisante !_

_- Bien sûr. Et parce que je suis si heureux ! Tu m'as finalement épousé._

_- Enfin, oui !_

_- Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander_.

Il se redressa sur un coude et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- _Penses-tu que tu…pourrais tu envisager… voudrais-tu un autre enfant _?

Ses yeux étaient inquiet et elle sourit de cette manière qui lui donnait toujours le sentiment que le monde lui appartenait.

- _Bien sûr que je veux porter tes enfants, Ron_.

Il sourit.

- _Dans combien de temps ? Maintenant ? On pourrait faire un bébé maintenant _? Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- _On pourrait… mais ça serait inutile_…

Il s'arrêta net et la regarda.

- _Pardon ?_

_- Parce qu'on en a déjà fais un_…

Le sens de sa phrase le frappa et quand elle vit la réalisation des choses dans ses yeux, elle se dit que celui qui avait un jour décrété que le bleu était une couleur froide avait complètement tort.

* * *

**_Voilà cette traduction est finie. La prochaine est commencée. Je poste le premier chapitre dès aujourd'hui. C'est une traduction d'une histoire de Pinkmusicalcherry: Saving Hermione. Lien sur mon profil pour la traduction comme pour l'histoire originale. Venez nombreux! Enjoy!_**


End file.
